


Racing With The Wind

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Wolf Pack/Bikers, biker!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sure thing Scott, I'll give him a ride,' Derek practically leered. Stiles faltered, the sudden image of Derek pinning him down, his muscular torso rippling with movement. Derek's smile spread into a smirk as Stiles got closer. </p><p>'I'm not really comfortable with this particular mode of transport.' Stiles said clutching the helmet. He wondered what it was made of, how secure it was, would it save his life if he fell off?</p><p>'Don’t worry, I know how to handle her,' Derek said resting a warm palm on Stiles's shoulder, fingers squeezing slightly as he guided Stiles closer to the massive hulking black bike. </p><p>'I should hope so,' Stiles muttered glaring at the motorbike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have happened without wolfflock first giving me the idea, so thankyou.  
> I've decided that werewolves are common knowledge in this verse, because, yeah.

It was the roar of the engines that first caught Stiles's attention as he and Scott meandered through the fair. Stiles frowned and stopped what he was doing, and candy floss stuck to his lips as a plume of dust rose around the general vicinity of the car park. The noise died and once again Stiles was surrounded by the sounds of the fair, pop music, stall holders promoting their games, people screaming as the fairground rides sped up, kids crying and laughing coming from everywhere. 

'What the hell was that?' Stiles asked licking his sugary lips clean. 

'Motorbikes,' Scott said arching his neck, 'lots of them!' He cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath and Stiles was about two seconds away from teasing Scott for acting like a dog again when Scott practically vibrated, and if he had a tail it would be wagging furiously because he was moving away from Stiles towards the parking lot muttering something about his Dad and Derek and Stiles felt himself go cold all over, because he knew who was riding the motorbikes, knew why Scott was suddenly so excited. 

By the time Stiles caught up a leather wearing hot biker dude had Scott in a one armed hug and he was grinding his knuckles into Scott's mop of unruly hair. The guy was tall, a dark head of hair and what looked like a weeks’ worth of stubble on his face. He looked like the kind of guy you didn't mess with, the kind of guy that his Dad, the Sheriff, often negotiates with as opposed to arresting, because Stiles has seen guys like that before, mean tattooed bikers who act like they have nothing to lose, like everybody owes them a favour.

Stiles knew who this guy was, Derek Hale, Scott's other step brother. Derek's Mom and Scott's Dad had married years ago, and Scott usually spends every summer with his family in Santa Monica, leaving Stiles to wallow in pity for two months of the year, and then there's the odd Christmas spend away from Stiles too, not to mention other holidays, all that has made the name Hale a bitter taste on Stiles’s tongue. 

Scott was busy talking to Derek, Stiles can see his lips flapping, but no words sink into Stiles's mind, because this was supposed to be the last summer, this was supposed to be their summer. They haven't even graduated yet and here is mister awesome older brother who buys Scott beer and hangs out with cool people ready to hijack another summer of Stiles's life. 

They were watching him, Scott and Derek and this posse of bikers, all looking at Stiles, waiting for him to say something, and Stiles felt worse than the days they drive home from the airport without Scott, the prospect of a long lonely summer ahead of him, no friends, no brother, just Stiles and his video games, and occasionally a dog on the street to walk. 

Now though, Stiles faces a summer of misery and disappointment, with Scott there but too busy with his other family to hang out, like he’s just going to be there, just in reach, but far too busy with his other friends he hasn’t seen all year to pay Stiles any attention at all.

Stiles wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pressed the candy floss into Scott's hands, turning and heading towards where his Jeep was parked. He felt ill and tired, and despite the fact that Scott was calling his name Stiles ignored him and drove away, leaving Scott with Derek and his friends. 

-

'Hey,' Scott said poking his head around Stiles's bedroom door. 

'Hey,' Stiles didn't look up from the comic on his lap. 

'So today-'

'Dude I'm tired. We're graduating tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep,' Stiles told the Iron Man strip instead of the brother in front of him. 

'Okay,' Scott sounded resigned his hair falling over his face as he stepped backwards away from Stiles’s room. He shut the door softly behind him and went to his own room. Stiles continued to stare at the picture of Iron Man and Thor arguing for a long time after the sound of the light switch from the other room indicated Scott had went to bed. 

-

Graduating high school felt strange. Stiles realised that one chapter of his life was fully and completely over and done with; he'd never be able to go back, never be able to change things, to walk these halls as a student again. He was never going to recapture this, whatever this was, and perhaps a part of him was glad it was all over. He didn't feel excitement or joy or relief, he just felt strange, like something was missing, something he'd never had. 

Scott's other family were there too, of course. Stiles spied them as he took his place with the rest of his class mates. Derek and his sister Laura, both in leather jackets, even on this warm morning. Dave McCall, his wife Talia and their seven year old daughter Amy, holding her mother’s hand and looking up with big adoring eyes as she gave Scott thumbs up. After the ceremony, when Stiles and Scott made it their way towards their respective families Stiles noticed his Dad and step-Mom Melissa with them his heart sank. 

Derek immediately pulled Scott into a rough hug. 'Didn't know you had it in you kid!' He said, a big grin splitting his face.

Scott blushed under Derek's praise as the rest of his family stepped up to hug and congratulate Scott. Stiles hung back, until a pair of feet, decorated with rings and bright painted toes appeared in his line of vision. Stiles looked up, into the face of Scott's step-mom. 'You must be Stiles,' Talia said, 'I've heard so much about you!'

'Hi, yeah I'm Stiles; I mean you know that but...' Stiles trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. He felt an arm on his shoulder, his Dad at his side. He thanked his Dad, silently, to himself, for being the most awesome person ever to exist.

'Sheriff!' Talia said with a beaming smile. Scott was cuddling his little sister now, talking to a tanned boy who Stiles recognised as Danny from the multitude of pictures Scott had shown Stiles after last summer. Danny was Scott's first love a relationship he had in Santa Monica, going through all this new exciting stuff away from Stiles, as usual. 

'-should come down!' Talia was saying as Stiles tuned back into the conversation.

'Stiles would love that, wouldn't you son?' John asked turning towards Stiles, squeezing a litter harder than he should have to pull Stiles away from his daydream.

'Love what?' Stiles asked dragging his eyes away from Derek who was watching Scott as if he owned him. 

'Spending a week or two in Santa Monica?' Talia said. 'Scott loves it there and he never keeps quiet about you, it's like you've been with us every-'

'No.' Stiles said. Talia's eyebrows rose and Stiles could see where her son got that look from. 'I’d rather spend the summer at home with my Dad, I'm off to college in September and I won't see my family just as much so thanks for the offer but I'll stick around Beacon Hills, thanks all the same.' Stiles bit at his lip looking between his Dad and Talia.

'Oh, we'll, that's nice, a young man who's fond of his family. I like that,' Talia said smiling at Stiles. 'Derek's sticking around for a few weeks before he and Scott come down, so there's plenty of time to change your mind.'

'I won't.' Stiles slid his hands into his pockets. His father elbowed him hard in the ribs but Melissa distracted them, slipping her arm around John's back and resting a cheek against his chest. 

'Dave’s invited us out to dinner; you don't mind do you Talia?' She asked. 

'Of course not, the more the merrier,' with that she turned away and found Scott pulling him into another hug before leading the way to the parking lot. 

'You want to ride with me?' Stiles heard Danny ask Scott. Scott's face lit up, and Stiles wondered if Scott remembered he'd broke up with this guy, and then he was barrelling towards the line of motorbikes, with his fingers around Danny's wrist like a kid in a comic book store. 

'Hey Stiles,' Scott called and Stiles walked towards him trying not to trail his toes on the gravel, 'hitch a ride with Derek, you don't mind, do you bro?' 

Stiles opened his mouth to answer that he was happier on four wheels thank you very much when suddenly there was a motorbike helmet being thumped into his belly. 'Sure thing Scott, I'll give him a ride,' Derek practically leered. Stiles faltered, the sudden image of Derek pinning him down, his muscular torso rippling with movement. Derek's smile spread into a smirk as Stiles got closer. 

'I'm not really comfortable with this particular mode of transport.' Stiles said clutching the helmet. He wondered what it was made of, how secure it was, would it save his life if he fell off?

'Don’t worry, I know how to handle her,' Derek said resting a warm palm on Stiles's shoulder, fingers squeezing slightly as he guided Stiles closer to the massive hulking black bike. 

'I should hope so,' Stiles muttered glaring at the motorbike. 

'Come on, put your helmet on!' Derek turned and started to place it on Stiles's head, buckling the strap under his chin. Stiles sucked in a breath as Derek dipped his head to check what he was doing then he was away leaving Stiles gaping at nothing. Derek slung a leg over the bike; thighs clenching on the leather seat for a second then looked to Stiles expectantly 'come on!' 

Stiles sighed and looked at the bike, catching his lip between his teeth. It didn't look as easy up close as it did in the movies. He had to rest his hands on Derek's waist and swing his leg over, careful not to hit him and then settle down behind him. Derek's ass was pressed against Stiles's crotch, and he tried to ignore the intimate position. 'Um, where's your helmet?' Stiles asked. 

'Werewolf,' Derek shrugged kicking the engine into life moving away from his space in seconds. Stiles yelped and tightened his arms around Derek, wondering if this was how his life was going to end. 

There was something about this, the engine between his thighs, Derek’s body in front of him, and the rumbling heat as they moved through the streets under the summer sun. People stopped to look their way, but avoided eye contact, kids stared in awe, mouths hanging open, ice creams and ice lolly’s long forgotten as the pack of werewolves on motorbikes rode past, the Sheriff's son riding in front with the Alpha.

Stiles could feel his body start to take interest in the heat in front of him but thankfully they stopped at one of the town’s favourite restaurants, and Derek turned the engine off, sliding easily from his seat after the stabiliser has been clicked down, holding a hand out to help Stiles. His legs were wobbling, the adrenalin mixed with the position on the bike and he stumbled a second until he got his balance back. He fumbled with his helmet, and Derek took it with a grin. 

'So how was I?' Derek asked casually. Images of Derek sucking Stiles off, fingering him open flashed across Stiles's mind and he opened his mouth to suck in a breath. 

'Hey Derek,' someone, a female, called and Derek suddenly was away, leaving Stiles gaping at an empty space. Stiles closed his mouth and searched the crowd finding Derek with his arm around a blond biker chick, laughing at something Scott's Dad said. 

'Good ride son?' The Sheriff asked slapping Stiles on the back. Stiles wanted to die but he settled for ignoring everybody as they trooped inside the hotel to where a large private room had been booked for the sole purpose of celebrating Scott's graduation. 

They took their seats and Stiles found himself between his Dad and Scott's uncle Peter, and it isn't awkward, not at all Stiles decided as Scott sat sandwiched between Derek and Danny. Stiles barely looked up from his plate the whole meal and when it's time to leave he was first out the door and into the back of his Dad’s car. Scott didn't join them on the ride home. 

-

Stiles had been ignoring his phone for the better part of an hour. He was busy building a legend on SimCity and finding the time to lift his phone was impossible when he needed at least three more schools for his population to stop whinging at him. He did stop to wonder if this would be his life at university. Scott was going to Santa Monica, where he already had a wealth of friends thanks to long summers spent there, and while Stiles decided to attend the same place, clearly he didn't think it through because now he was going to be stuck in his dorm room while Scott has a good time. Regrets, Stiles already had a few. 

A knock on his door caught his attention at the same time as a freak storm on screen covering his city. He paused his game and lifted his head as the door opened, pulling his headphones off. His Dad looks into the room, 'hey son, Scott just called me, said you're not answering you phone.'

'I just,' Stiles sighed and unexpectedly his eyes filled with tears. He ignored the burn all day, focusing on looking at anything but her picture, because he was thinking about her, he did miss her but he was ignoring that gap on his graduation day so as not to upset others, but his Dad, he got it. 

'I know,' he squeezed Stiles's shoulder hard then left closing the door with a soft snick. Stiles went back to his game half-heartedly, and after half an hour powered his lap top down, no longer able to focus. 

His window was wide open so as he pulled a pair of worn sleep pants on and fell into his bed, kicking the covers to the bottom. The room was dark and he could hear the sounds of motorbikes in the distance, his eye caught sight if the plume of bonfire smoke rising towards the moon behind the trees as he punched at his pillow.

Sighing he rolled to face the wall and reached down to pull the duvet over his head. He didn't sleep. 

-

'Beast, buddy, you have to not pull me dude!' Stiles chocked out as the black Mastiff trailed Stiles around behind him. Damn little old Mrs Plunkett and her love of big dogs twice her weight. Big dogs that tended to do big shits; the blue "rose" scented baggie Stiles carried was a testament to that. Extra-large was not enough. 

He had worn his oldest sneakers and pulled a ragged Beacon Hills Sheriff Department hoodie over his shoulders. He had even invited Scott but Scott just made noises into his pillow and Stiles left him snoring his head off. So naturally, grumpy and in the scruffiest clothes he owned, he came across Derek Hale and a few of his pack leaning against the park railing beside one of the town garages, motorbikes strewn all over the yard. 

Stiles tried to keep his head down but Beast had a way of drawing attention to himself, you know, because of his general size. Derek had his head tipped back enjoying the early morning sun, his throat bare in a way that made Stiles swallow. Beside him sat another tall bulk of a man, checked shirt stretched dangerously over broad shoulders. Was every werewolf hot or just the ones Stiles came into contact with? Derek was laughing at something the guy said, lips and eyes crinkled when he looked up and spotted Stiles. 

'Hey,' he called waving a hand in the air. Stiles would have settled for an unfriendly gesture back at him but Beast had other ideas, in the form of greeting strangers enthusiastically with as much tongue as possible. 

Stiles looked around for a bin and spotted one, but Beast wasn't ready to move from where he was licking at a blond girl’s hands and arms. She was telling him in baby talk that he was oh so cute, yes he was. Beast, the idiot, was lapping it up. 

'Hey Boyd, can we get one?' The blond girl called over her shoulder into the garage. 

'Don’t be silly Erica, Isaac will get jealous and hump the couch again!' Someone, Boyd, Stiles presumed, called. Erica snorted while a curly haired blond looked offended enough to be the Isaac in question. 

Derek laughed and Stiles resigned himself to standing around these people until Beast had his fill of them with a bag of shit in his hand. 

'Hey,' Derek said beside him, 'I'll take that!' Stiles looked down at the bag, wanting to protest, it was his shit to dispose of just like this was his summer with Scott but he knew how pathetic it was to fight over dog crap. 

'Actually hold him and I'll dump it myself,' Stiles said offering the handle of the leash to Derek. Beast ignored the changeover, still besotted with Erica and her attention. Stiles found a trash can then washed his hands, rubbing his fingers on faded blue jeans as he walked back to where Beast was laying balls up on the forecourt getting the belly rub of his life from Erica, who looked like she was enjoying it just as much as the Mastiff was. 

'Nice dog,' Derek said leaning back against the fence. 

'He’s not ours.' Stiles said immediately. 

'He's Mrs Plunkett's dog Beast.' Derek said nodding towards the Mastiff who was now trying to get his snout into Erica's cleavage. Stiles gaped at him; some animals had all the luck. 'Scott told me all about the Plunkett, and how you two walk Beast three times a week, and the time Beast trailed you into the pond when it was icing over because he wanted the bread someone had tossed there for the ducks.' 

'Scott told you all that?' Stiles asked with a frown. 

'He never shuts up about you!' Derek said tilting his head towards Stiles. Something welled inside Stiles, knowing that Scott thought about him even when he was in Santa Monica with this branch of his family. 'You should come out with us this afternoon; we're going to the old lake for a swim.'

'I'll think about it,' Stiles said taking the leash from Derek's hand. Beast woofed happily and wagged his tale as he ambled beside Stiles at a more mundane pace happy that an adequate amount of attention had been paid to him by a complete stranger. Stiles bit his lip and was about to turn and look over his shoulder when he tripped over the kerb. 

He heard laughter behind him and immediately felt his face redden up. He ducked his head and didn't look back. How the hell could Stiles expect to compete with Derek and his friends, all cool leather and bad reputation? He could just imaging everyone on the jetty, laughing and joking with tanned bodies and muscles to spare, just like Scott, and Stiles decided he was better keeping out of the sun for the day, least he get a headache.

-

Stiles celebrated making it back home alive with no dislocated joints by toasting half a box of pop tarts and eating the other half while he waited. He played Candy Crush as he sat on the counter, swearing at the game that shouldn't be addictive when Scott padded into the kitchen, his hair mussed up and little crusts in the corners of his eyes. He slumped into a chair and looked at Stiles with those puppy dog eyes. Sighing dramatically Stiles snatched another box of pop tarts and stuck two into the toaster, tossing the other two to Scott who happily munched into them. 

'Your Dad told me last night that you missed your Mom yesterday, I'm sorry if I was a jerk for forgetting.' Scott said, his mouth full of strawberry pop tart.

'Nah, don't worry about it,' Stiles said waving a hand around in the air, 'I was the jerk for ignoring you.'

'Hey we're going to the lake this afternoon, want to come along?' Scott said standing to grab the pop tarts. He hissed when the food burned his fingers and tossed it between his hands until it was cool enough to hold. 

'Dude, you're like the worst werewolf ever!' Stiles complained watching Scott struggle to get his food under control. 

'Shut up.' Scott pouted. Stiles snorted and kicked Scott in the ribs. Scott made a protesting noise and indicated the food in his hands. 

A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen, the only sounds was Scott chewing and Stiles kicking his heels off the cupboard door. Eventually Scott spoke again, 'you didn't answer me.'

'What dude?' Stiles asked yawning and stretching his arms over his head. 

'About the lake, we're heading down there; it's going to be epic.' Scott grinned.

'It's not really my scene, not like I know anyone in the group or anything.' Stiles said biting his bottom lip. He could see no actual way out of this without being totally childish. 

'You know me, and you rode with Derek yesterday. Derek's fussy, doesn't just take anyone on his bike you know. You can get to know the rest while we're there, come on it'll be more fun with you there!' Scott pleaded. 

Stiles bit back several cutting retorts and nodded his head. 'Okay, but I'm not swimming, could be anything in that lake.'

'This is going to be the best ever!' Scott whooped punching a fist into the air. 

\- 

 

By the time they arrived at the lake Derek and his pals were already well settled in. A row of motorbikes sat gleaming in the sunshine, and beyond them, the pack. It was noisy, there was music playing, and someone was setting out a barbeque with what looked like piles of meat. Stiles made a note to make sure that at least some of the food would be cooked properly so he wouldn't be starving later. There were coolers of beer too, bottles of wine and what looked like spirits tucked under the flaps of bags. Clearly the bikers were here for a while. 

'Scotty!' A woman Stiles recognised as Laura Hale hurried over. She was wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts and a vest, and her legs looked like they went on forever. Stiles pointedly did not stare at them. 

'Hey Laura,' Scott grinned as Laura wrapped him in a hug, Scott loved hugs and cuddles, he was really in his element here with a touchy feely werewolf pack, 'I brought Stiles.'

'So I see,' Laura grinned, 'I haven't really met you Stiles.'

'I've been uh, busy with the graduating and the um, hi, nice to meet you.' Stiles stuck his hand out. Laura batted it away and pulled Stiles into a hug. She felt warm against him, and Stiles felt himself flush. Hot girls just didn't go around hugging him. When she stepped back thankfully her attention was on Scott again but she kept an arm wrapped around Stiles as she led them to where she had been lounging in the sun.

They settled on the grass and Laura offered them each a coke. Stiles opened his mouth to accept when Scott snorted at her and they both giggled, producing two bottles of beer instead. Stiles bit his lip, he was no goody two shoes, and the odd bottle of Jack had disappeared when he and Scott slipped into the preserve to have a party, but drinking by the lake in broad daylight in front of all these people. He was the sheriff's son; he was supposed to set an example. 'I'm eighteen,' he blurted before he could stop himself. Laura's boyfriend who had been lying back on the blankets snorted but didn't say anything. Stiles recognised him as the guy Derek had been laughing with earlier at the bike shop. Alcide he thought his name was. 

'Now is the perfect time to start then sweetheart,' Laura uncapped the bottle. 

'My Dad's the sheriff,' Stiles tried again. Scott was looking at him like he'd just lost his mind. 

'Pretty sure none of us are going to blab on you kid,' Laura's boyfriend sat up and trailed the black t-shirt he'd been wearing off his body, leaving him in blue jeans and nothing else. Laura leaned into him and nipped at his shoulder and they shared a secret look together before Stiles took the bottle felling like a total dick. 

'Cheers,' Scott grinned clinking his bottle into the one Stiles held and taking a swing. Thing was, Scott was used to this, Derek and Laura had been sneaking him beer since he was sixteen. It was stuff specially brewed for werewolves too, one that allowed them to get tipsy and even drunk, although Scott maintained someone was always responsible enough to stop him. The beer tasted good, cold and grainy as Stiles swallowed it, soothing his hot mouth and throat. 

'There we go!' Laura said. The sound of more motorbikes arriving drew Laura's attention and she peered at where they were parked, rolling her eyes when she recognised who it was. 'The fuck, who invited her?' She hissed. 

'Them,' Alcide practically growled beside her. Stiles shot a look over his shoulder. Two women, one in her thirties, tall and blond and the other in her late teens with long dark hair were walking to the other side of the jetty where Stiles suddenly spied Derek relaxing back in the sun talking to Isaac. 

'Who is it?' Stiles asked arching his neck. Beside him Scott stiffened and looked away. 

'The Argents. They used to be werewolf hunters, but the family supposedly left the hunting business. They still make their money dealing in weapons though. Kate used to date Derek, but they broke up. They still hook up when Derek's feeling desperate enough to call her, or worse, accept her calls. The girl beside her is Allison. She's actually sweet, or was sweet, but Kate's training her up to be a first class bitch.' Laura said, reaching forward to squeeze Scott's knee. Stiles knew the story of course; Allison had dated Scott for almost a whole summer when he was sixteen. Scott had returned home with a broken heart, and apparently he left behind a bunch of furious Hales who were baying for Argent blood. 'Too easy manipulated by Kate, that girl. It's sad really because she was quiet sweet.' 

'Yeah,' Scott said. Laura's eyes hardened and she squeezed his knee again.

'Hey, don't worry about it sweetie, I'll make sure she doesn't ruin your fun,' Laura promised. Kate was standing over the top of Derek, her feet on either side of his hips talking to him as he lay on the grass. As Stiles watched she laughed and lowered herself until she was resting right over his crotch. Derek rose up to his elbows so they were closer and Kate said something else that made Derek laugh. Allison shifted on her feet but she noticed Scott lying on the grass and looked hesitant for a moment.

Danny flopped onto the grass beside them, pushing at Scott's thigh and making himself comfortable. Scott grinned down at him, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. Stiles checked over his shoulder again to see Allison looking away, towards where Derek was still talking to Kate, but she didn't look as comfortable as she had.

He turned back into the conversation around them, where Danny was talking wistfully about surfing, and how much he wouldn't mind catching a wave now. Surfing, another thing Scott had used against Stiles in the argument that Santa Monica would be the best place to study for the next four years. Stiles had never surfed but he would love to try it. 'I'll teach you both,' Danny offered. Scott grinned and leaned over to kiss Danny's lips and yeah, they were back together again. Stiles rolled his eyes and caught a fond look from Laura. 

'You're a jerk and an asshole!' A voice screamed from across the jetty. Everyone looked over to where Derek was now standing facing Kate, who was trying to hit him. Derek shrugged his shoulders and Alcide snorted. 

'Guess he's not in the mood babe,' Alcide said to Laura who pushed her fingers into his ribs. Kate and Allison left in a huff and Derek caught sight of them, padding over. He was barefoot, wearing faded blue jeans and a white wife beater. There was a tattoo on his left arm, a sleeve, the Grim Reaper on a motorbike, a wolf howling at the moon, little wisps of smoke curling over his hand and down over his fingers. He looked good enough to eat. Stiles looked away, examining the grass in front of him. 

'I told her no in Santa Monica, but I didn't tell her where we were going,' Derek said slumping onto the grass and kicking Scott, 'hey bro.'

'Hey,' Scott grinned back, 'how did she know where to come?'

'It's a given really, where else would I have been this week other than at your graduation?' Derek asked resting back so he was stretched out. The side of his bare foot touched Stiles's thigh but Derek didn't acknowledge it or Stiles for that matter. 

'I can't believe she brought Allison, here of all places.' Laura complained tugging her phone out of her pocket and tapping a text out. 

'Are you telling Mom?' Derek asked looking up at her from where he was lying. 

'I'm warning her,' Laura said darkly. Moments later the phone in Laura's hand rang and she rolled her eyes, getting to her feet and taking the call. 

'Hey, turn that music up!' Alcide boomed across the grass. Erica shot him a grin, and for the first time Stiles noticed she was wearing a skimpy bikini top and shorts similar to Laura's. 

After that things calmed down. Scott talked about their plans for next year, college, Santa Monica, sun and surf. Danny was already at college, he intended to become a surgeon. Stiles didn't envy him when Danny explained the years of work he was going to have to put into his chosen career. 'What about you?' Derek asked throwing his feet into Stiles's lap. Stiles looked down as Derek crossed his ankles, heels resting on Stiles's thigh. 

'What about me?' Stiles asked taking his last mouthful of beer. Alcide quickly handed him another one. 

'What are you studying? You're going to UCLA too aren’t you?' Derek prompted. 

'Yeah, I'm studying Anthropology,' Stiles said with a shrug. 

'Yeah, for real?' Derek asked and Stiles bobbed his head. 'Do you have to pick a minor?'

'I'll probably go with something like folklore,' Stiles admitted. Derek crossed his arms and clasped his fingers behind his head so he could see Stiles better. He moved his ankle slightly and Stiles was acutely aware of how intimate their possession looked, especially since he had only met Derek yesterday. He had no idea what to do with his hands so he kept them resting on the grass on either side of his legs. 

'I'm almost a lawyer,' Derek said, 'just one more year and I'm onto the bottom rung of the ladder.' 

'Baby brother has a long way to go!' Laura said and Stiles remembered that their mother was a partner in Hale and Whittemore based in LA. Of course her children would be lawyers. 

'Says the senior associate.' Derek muttered. 

'Emphasis on the senior there sweetie!' Laura said. Alcide laughed beside her and Stiles suddenly realised that while the six of them had pooled together, it was obvious that Laura and Alcide were a couple, and Scott and Danny were a couple. To the untrained eye it would look like Derek and Stiles were too, with Derek's feet in Stiles's lap, and his conversation for the last half hour being directed Stiles's way. 

Derek was handsome, Stiles admitted that freely, and he was confident in a way that Stiles could never be. He had an air about him, all the Hales had and it was rubbing off on Scott too, like they were Hales and they knew it, nothing could touch them. Stiles wondered what the hell he was doing here, with Scott's other family. They were way out of his league, friendship ways, financially, visually. Stiles didn't fit into this crowd; he was better lurking in the background people watching. He caught Derek frowning at him and opened his mouth to excuse himself, to go home when someone squatted beside him. It was Boyd from the garage earlier. 

'How do you like your meat?' Boyd asked him, because obviously he knew how everyone else preferred it. 

'Cooked.' Stiles answered immediately. Everybody around him laughed, even Derek who sat up and removed his feet. Stiles felt cold, even though the day was hot. Derek stood and held a hand out to Stiles who frowned at it but let Derek help him up none the less. 

'Come on; let’s make sure there's something you like.' Derek said not letting go of Stiles's hand. He heard sniggering behind him and realised they knew Derek was out of Stiles's league too. Derek stopped beside the barbeque where Boyd was busy examining the meat they had brought along. 

'So we have ribs and steak, sausage, burger and chicken kebabs that the girls made up this morning.' Boyd said indicating the coolers. 

'I think there's salad stuff around here too, Erica!' Derek boomed. The blond girl grinned and skipped towards them, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek, ignoring the hand holding. Stiles felt awkward, he wanted to pull his hand away from Derek's but he didn't want to be rude, and Derek seemed content to keep him by his side.

'Yes oh master Alpha?' Erica teased. Derek scowled at her. 

'Help Boyd with the food. Where the hell is Isaac?' 

'Swimming.' Boyd said. Stiles caught sight of a group trying desperately to drown each other. Derek rolled his eyes and finally let go of Stiles's fingers, stepping forward to organise the long tables set out. Stiles helped and soon everyone was piling around them setting plates out. Before Stiles knew it a paper plate was being shoved into his hands with food. Derek had seemingly forgotten about him, his arm now slung over a blond boys shoulders while they talked about building up the beach bonfire. 

Stiles made his way to where Scott sat crossed legged on a blanket and carefully sat beside him. Scott grinned at him and offered another beer. Stiles took a bite of his steak and tried not to moan out loud. 

'Good right?' Scott grinned. 

'Yeah,' Stiles agreed. 

'So you and Derek huh?' Scott grinned around a mouthful of food. 

'What?' Stiles almost dropped his plate. 

'You and Derek, he seems like he likes you.' Scott said casually. 

'He’s like that with everybody is he not?' Stiles asked looking around. Scott shook his head. 

'These guys have been his friends for years, he's just met you.' Scott said around a mouthful of sausage, bread and mustard. Stiles screwed his nose up at the sight. 

'I didn't think he was gay.' Stiles voice was quiet this time as he tipped more beer into his mouth. He was starting to feel pleasant and buzzed. 

'He’s not, no werewolf is gay or straight, it's like we're attracted to both genders with no reason or pattern.' Scott explained. 

'I didn't know that.' Stiles admitted lifting a forkful of potato salad. It was good; it reminded him of his mother’s food. 

'Why would you have?' Scott shrugged again. Danny joined them and Stiles watched as they shared their food out, Danny stealing Scott's cherry tomatoes. 

A full belly later saw the three of them leaning back and watching Derek and Boyd build the bonfire to their satisfaction, with the rest of the pack mingling around them. As the light dimmed, and the sun sank below the horizon casting beautiful colours across the lake, the fire lit slowly, casting a different glow across them. 

Derek returned, falling onto the ground between Stiles and Scott, and tipped his face back the way he had done for the sun earlier. Stiles couldn't resist letting his eyes linger over the planes of Derek's face, his sharp cheekbones, his stubble covered jaw spreading down over his throat, his Adam's apple that bobbed as he swallowed. Stiles eyes drifted back up to Derek's flint hard ones, watching him back. Stiles swallowed himself, eyes darting away from the man beside him to watch the flames lick the wood. 

There was more beer passed around, but the bottles of spirits came out too. Boyd handed Derek an amber bottle, that turned out to be Jim Beam. Derek uncapped it and took a swig, passing it to Stiles wordlessly. Stiles felt Derek's fingers brush his as they passed the bottle back and forward, listening to the conversation around them, not talking much themselves. They were touching, from shoulder to ankle, and as the air cooled Stiles started to appreciate Derek's body heat. 

In the sand Stiles could see Laura and Alcide dancing slowly, their pace not matching the rock music blaring from the speakers. Derek moved closer as Scott and Danny's make out session forced them to wander off and seek some privacy. 

Derek's fingers brushed the sensitive skin on the inside of Stiles's wrist, and he rolled to his side, hand sliding up to catch Stiles's jaw. Stiles felt his heart stutter. Derek was going to kiss him; Derek was going to be Stiles's first kiss. 'C'mere,' Derek's voice was rough from alcohol, his breath sweet from drinking. 

Stiles gasped as Derek kissed his mouth open, tongue licking along Stiles's bottom lip. Stiles was hesitant opening his lips for Derek, but Derek took full advantage rolling on top of Stiles and threading his fingers through Stiles hair. 'Is this okay?' Derek asked, mouth so close that Stiles could feel his lips moving as he spoke. 

'Yeah,' Stiles said. His voice caught in his throat as Derek's crotch moved slightly against his and Stiles spread his legs to better accommodate him. 'Yeah,' Stiles said again and Derek was back on him, tongue exploring Stiles mouth beside the glow of the bonfire. 

Stiles was nervous, he had never had anything like this before, but he didn't want to go further just yet, content to kiss for now. Derek seemed to understand, his fingers clutching at Stiles's waist, warm on the skin of his hips. Stiles hooked a leg over Derek's, arching his half hard cock up to Derek. 

'Stiles, fuck,' Derek moaned grinding down, 'if you don't stop I'm going to, oh fuck,' 

'Is that not okay?' Stiles asked. His lips were tingling and his face and throat burned where Derek's stubble had been rubbing his skin. 

'I ah,' Derek rested his forehead against Stiles's, big grin on his face 'I don't want to come in my pants like some virgin on his first outing,' Derek almost chuckled as he trailed off.

Stiles's heart sank, and he wondered what the hell he was doing here. He wasn't an it crowd person he was an eighteen year old virgin who had no idea what he was doing. He pressed his hands to Derek's chest and pushed with all he had. Surprisingly, Derek moved. Stiles saw the grin on Derek's face but he ignored it, rolling to his feet and grabbing his jacket. 

'Hey,' Derek called behind him, 'hey Stiles wait up!' Stiles quickened his pace shoving his hands into his pockets. His cheeks burned furiously as Derek’s hand wrapped around Stiles's upper arm tugging him back. 

'What!' Stiles cried, 'what do you want from me?' 

'I don't understand what just happened!' Derek said. He stood there in a thin t-shirt, grass between his bare toes looking lost. 

'I’m that eighteen year old virgin you were talking about!' Stiles hissed. 

Derek frowned. 'I thought you lost your virginity last summer to a girl...' Derek trailed off. 

'Does he tell you fucking everything?' Stiles snapped. Right now he hated Derek, Scott, everyone, he just wanted to go home and hide for the rest of his life. 

'It was, we were out and he was deliriously happy, told me you joined the big boy club, so I kept chipping away until,' Derek sighed. 

'I lied.' Stiles said sullenly. 

'Oh,' Derek said looking down again. 

'Not so interested now are you?' Stiles said turning to walk away. 

'Don't go!' Derek's voice was soft in the darkness. 

'You don't mean that.' Stiles said. 'You feel sorry for me because I'm Scott's loser brother and you don't want me to leave because then it looks like I've ran off and upset him again.'

'I want you to stay so I can kiss you, go a little further if you want, I want to lie underneath the moon and watch the fire die away, watch the sun rise, fall asleep. I want to get to know you!' Stiles stared this man, this handsome man wanted to spend time with Stiles. 

'Are you sure?' Stiles blurted without meaning to. 

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles against him, kissing him. 

'I’m sure.' Derek muttered against Stiles lips. Stiles felt his body relax once again, something in him believed Derek, and understood that Derek wanted to spend time with him, kiss him, perhaps a little longer.

They didn't go back to the same place. Derek stopped by the truck parked beside the impressive row of motorbikes and snatched a bag from it. His fingers tangled with Stiles's as he led him away from the fire. They were still close enough that Stiles could feel the heat of it, but far enough away that the darkness gave them the illusion of privacy.

He fidgeted nervously as Derek opened out a sleeping bag and laid it by the trees. Derek sat opening his legs and patted the space between them. Stiles had no idea how to manoeuvre himself into that space. He tried crawling but they bumped their noses together. Laughing Derek changed tactic and pulled Stiles into his lap and kissed him, fingers wrapped around the back of Stiles's neck. 

'We go at your pace,' Derek muttered. 

'This, I like this,' Stiles said ducking down to kiss him again. 

Derek's fingers tangled in Stiles's hair, pulling his head back to mouth at Stiles's throat, Derek's lips hot and demanding as he nipped and sucked Stiles's skin, marking him. Stiles whined and ground himself against Derek's hard cock. Derek's hand drifted from his hair to his ass, pulling him closer. Those same sinful hands slid up beneath Stiles's t-shirt, this time pushing it up until Derek's fingers were pressing into Stiles's shoulders, then back down to dip beneath the band of his jeans. 

'More,' Stiles pleaded. Derek stopped and pulled his head back, meeting Stiles's eyes. This time when he leaned forward he was almost hesitant. 

'Are you sure?' Derek asked, palm splayed over the small of Stiles's back. Stiles bobbed his head and Derek slowly popped the button on Stiles's jeans, reaching inside with careful fingers to cup him through his shorts. Stiles gasped and rode forward into Derek's grip. 'Easy,' Derek whispered softly nipping the skin of his ear. Their mouths moved together again, distracting Stiles while Derek worked a hand into Stiles's boxers, hooking the material under Stiles's balls so he had better access.

Stiles pulled away looking down at the sight of his cock, flushed red with blood practically hanging out of the vee of his jeans, 'I look obscene,' Stiles muttered, his voice catching. 

'You look fucking gorgeous!' Derek said. Stiles looked at himself again, his shirt was somewhere trapped under his armpits, and his jeans were open but straining over his thighs, spread over Derek's lap. A breeze caught him, air ghosting over the wet tip of his dick and he shivered in Derek's arms. 

'Here,' Derek licked his lips and started to work his hand over Stiles's hard cock, thumb teasing the tip, nail catching on the slit as he moved torturously slow, his other hand dipping into the back of Stiles jeans teasing the top of his crack. 'Is this okay Stiles?' 

'Yes!' Stiles panted as Derek tightened his fist and worked him harder, his hand slick with Stiles’s juices. 'Yes, god, please!' 

'I prefer Derek,' Derek teased with a smirk. Stiles gaped for a second before bursting out with a laugh. Derek grinned at him, kissing the laugh away moments later. The feeling of Derek's hot tongue in his mouth coupled with his fist working Stiles like he'd never been touched before had Stiles shaking and panting as his balls drew up and he coated Derek's hand and his own belly with spunk. 

Stiles slumped forward, resting against Derek. He had no idea how to clean up after this, but Derek's movements distracted him. He watched, dazed as Derek drew his own dick out of his jeans, and using the same cum soaked hand he'd used on Stiles, and had not bothered to clean, he jerked himself hard and fast. 

The only sounds were Derek's harsh breaths and the sound of skin on skin, the bonfire crackling away merrily mixed with music and conversation in the background. Stiles leaned forward, eyeing Derek's bottom lip and nipped at it. Derek tensed and swore. 

The feeling of Derek's come covering his own cooling on his belly shouldn't have been hot, nor the fact that Derek took to licking him clean, but it was, making Stiles feel almost delirious with pleasure. Stiles's dick twitched as Derek cleaned them up then helped Stiles to tuck himself back in. 

'You could take your jeans off if it would be more comfortable, get into the sleeping bag.' Derek said running a finger over Stiles cheek. 

'I’m good,' Stiles said. Derek nodded and pulled him into a kiss before they adjusted themselves, Stiles resting against Derek's muscled torso. Stiles wondered how he got from not ready for more an hour ago, to wanting to spread himself beneath Derek. He guessed it was Derek himself, and the fact that after only a day Stiles was already starting to trust him.

They sat like that curled together as the party finally started to die down. Stiles felt his eyes droop, the mixture of alcohol and orgasms finally claiming him and he fell into a dreamless slumber. 

\- 

After the party Stiles didn't see much of Derek and his endless group of friends, but he got a few texts from them the day after, worryingly, he hadn't shared his number, at least to his knowledge, but Scott was a bit loose with that kind of thing so he didn't mind too much. Danny spent his days hanging around the house with them but after almost a week Stiles was convinced the hand job had been a-one night hand job? 

It was Thursday when his cell rang almost shocking him off the couch. He tugged it out to see Derek's name flashing. 'Hi,' Stiles cursed himself for sounding breathless. 

'I'm coming to pick you up at five thirty!' Derek said in lieu of a normal hello. 

'Ah,' 

'I take it you are free?' Derek said. 

'Yip, yup, that's me man, free as a bird, Freebird if you want to get into the Lynard Skynard of it.' Stiles said cringing at his babble. 

'I’ll bring you Sweet Home Alabama then,' Derek said and Stiles chocked as he hung up. 

Five thirty was early and Stiles wondered what Derek had planned for them. He was ready twenty minutes before it, and the last out of the house with both his Dad and Melissa working late shifts and Scott out with Danny again. 

He locked the door as a sports car, sleek black pulled up. Derek got out wearing sunglasses and a snug black t-shirt that looked painted on. 

'Hey,' Derek greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, 'how have you been? I've been busy this week with shit that shouldn’t take as long as it does.'

'Yeah,' Stiles gaped as Derek opened the door for him. Stiles got in feeling self-conscious, wondering at this new politeness. 'So uh, where did you get the car from?'

'It’s mine,' Derek said shifting gear and pulling onto the road, 'Laura’s not riding at the minute so she drove it up here for me,' 

'Are you planning on staying in town long?' Stiles wondered as he buckled in. Derek drove fast, confident, the way he handled his motorbike. 

'I’m here for a few weeks. My late father has a lot of businesses up here still active, run by us of course. I'm looking to see what I can sell off what I want to keep, that kind of thing. I've been elbow deep in books all week, so I fancied doing something different.' Derek said as they headed for the highway out of town. 

'And you needed a car for that?' Stiles stretched out his legs. He was itching to poke around, check what was in Derek's glove compartment, change the radio station but he kept his fingers to himself. 

'Nah, just for a few days then I'm giving this baby to Scott.' Derek said with a grin. 

Stiles started. This was a damn nice car, too nice actually. They had shared the jeep, but now Scott would have his own wheels so Stiles had the jeep all to himself. 'Lucky him,' Stiles said resting his head back. 

'It'll be handy for you to have a car each when you move down, have you applied for accommodation?' Derek wondered. 

'Scott seems to think they won't let us room together, he wants something off campus.' Stiles said. Derek was quiet for a moment.

'Scott’s asked to move in with me,' Derek said shifting in his seat. 

'Oh,' Stiles bit his lip looking down at his lap. Scott was well and truly organised for his college life then.

'I have a big place, there's more than enough room for him so don't worry,' Derek said patting Stiles on the thigh, 'and you, if you want too, the rent won't be too hefty,' Derek paused to look into his rear view mirror, the frown on his face smoothing out. Several motorbikes passed them a few minutes later and Derek grinned. 

'What’s the rent?' Stiles asked. Derek looked over at him for a second. 

'You tidy up after yourself and buy your own food.' Derek said. 

'That’s it?' Stiles gaped. Derek rolled a shoulder, as if it was nothing to him. 

'That’s it,' he said. 

'Where are we going?' Stiles asked getting away from living accommodation conversations, he'd only just met the man, he shouldn't be thinking about living in his house.

'Laran,' Derek said. 

Laran was a coastal town almost three hours’ drive from Beacon Hills. Stiles had visited it a handful of times as a child, his memories were of busy streets and surf shops. He did remember bikers hanging out by the harbour. 'Um, why aren't we on the bike?' Stiles asked. 

'I thought our second date would be better spent in the car, you seemed uncomfortable on the bike,' Derek said. Stiles tried to process everything in that short sentence, did he respond to the fact that Derek considered this a date or the memory of Derek's body in front of his, warm, and intimate. 

Stiles swallowed and flushed, 'uh, I wasn't used to it,' he bit his lip. 

'We'll have to get you used to it!' Derek muttered flashing a grin at him, 'get you some gear.'

'Gear?' Stiles muttered. Derek grunted leaned back. He was the picture of relaxed, his elbow resting on the car window, fingers loose on the steering wheel, Ray Bans perched on his too handsome face. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Derek only interrupting it to ask what Stiles fancied for dinner. It was seven by the time Derek pulled into a still crowded car park. He caught Stiles by the hand and led him through the streets, past the pier towards the harbour where fishing boats were docked for the evening. Beside that was another car park with bikers hanging around it. 

Stiles expected Derek to change, to drop his hand, but he kept his grip firm and nodded to a few people he knew, making his way into a shop. 

'Derek Hale!' A woman's voice cried out and he was wrapped in a hug. Stiles watched as the woman in her fifties caught a subtle sweep of Derek's ass as she let go. 

'This is Stiles,' Derek said pulling him forward. Stiles found himself the centre of the woman's scrutiny, her eyes roaming over him, 'Stiles meet Eileen.'

'Oh yes, this is perfect for you,' Eileen smirked at Derek. Derek rolled his eyes, dropped Stiles hand only to fling an arm around his shoulders. 

'We need leathers.' 

Stiles turned to gape at Derek who shrugged back at him, and then Stiles was being manhandled and measured and groped as much as Derek before the heaviest leather jacket in the world was set on Stiles's shoulders. 'Christ!' He yelped.

'Its steel plated,' Derek tapped parts of the coat, 'so if you come off the bike you have some protection.' 

'Steel?' Stiles asked, and he hoped with his whole being that he never needed the steel to protect him from the road. He had no intention of ever coming off a motorbike on anything other than his two feet.

'Steel.' Derek confirmed before Stiles was hustled into a changing room and pants were thrust his way. Derek stepped in with him, intent on watching. 

'Oh no, not now, you sprung this on me, you get out now!' Stiles said pushing Derek through the curtain. 

'Told you he was perfect,' Eileen told what Stiles imagined was a scowling Derek. The pants were tight, like the jacket, but Stiles appreciated their need to be snug. He didn't however, appreciate the price tag. He only had a handful of dollars on him, and not much more in his back account. There was no way he could afford things like this. 

'Let me see!' The curtain was tugged back and Derek scrutinised him, Eileen beside him, looking this way and that. He was asked a series of questions about comfort and movement but it was decided that the fit was "perfect". Stiles wasn't convinced. 

Then came helmets, and Stiles was shifted around until they found another one, so snug that his ears were pressed into his head. Boots were shoved on his feet and finally Derek was at the till handing over a credit card. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek who merely shrugged. 

'I'm responsible for your safety when you're on the back of my bike,' Derek said. That comment shouldn't have got Stiles as bothered as it did and he wandered off to look at the patches for the jackets before Derek returned with a box underneath his arm. 'We'll drop this in the car then go for dinner.' 

'Yes sir!' Stiles mocked saluted, ignoring the cackling woman behind them.

They decided to eat in one of the steak houses that looked across the ocean. Their table had a great view, beside the window, and Stiles was unsure whether to look out or at the menu first. They ordered, and Derek relaxed back into his seat, his booted foot kicking at Stiles's red Converse. 

'What's bugging you?' Derek asked tilting his head to the side. 

'I just, that was a hell of a lot of money you spent back there,' Stiles said playing with a salt cellar, 'what if I don't like biking?'

'You will,' Derek said confidently, 'I know you're going to love it.'

'Why do you do it?'

'Freedom,' Derek said resting his cheek on his closed fist, 'I've got the world at my fingertips. It's like shedding my day to day life and just getting out there. For most people, they have biking as a hobby after their day job; my day job has to fit around my biking life, my pack. It's the Hale way.'

'Your Mom rides too?' Stiles asked. Derek nodded hooking his pinkie around the salt cellar and tugging it away. 

'We all do, Scott's Dad loves it now, although like you, he was sceptical at first. It's a pack thing,' Derek said. 

'You have your own pack?' Stiles asked leaning forward. Scott had mentioned that Derek was an Alpha but his Mom was also Alpha, and Stiles knew that wasn't how packs worked. Normally a pack Alpha had to pass away or be killed by humans for that mantle to be passed on to their family. 

'Yeah,' Derek looked out the window, his gaze flickering over the water. Eventually Stiles figured Derek wasn't going to tell him when he sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to speak. 'His name was Ennis, I came out of the surf one morning and he just landed on my back. It was pretty early, even for surfing, and he took me by surprise, but I was always strong as a beta. He wanted me to join his pack or die, so either I was going to die or he was.' Derek shrugged again. Stiles wondered how it felt, to have killed someone like that. 

The food arrived pushing those thoughts away but Derek seemed happy to continue, telling Stiles about turning the rest of his small pack, the much needed assistance and guidance of his family, how Derek trained and was trained. 

'So you guys basically beat each other up as training,' Stiles said leaning back in his seat, belly full and sated. 

'It’s more complicated than that. This is another reason we came here, Scott is miles from his pack and eventually it physically hurts, he needs us as much as we need him.' Derek's fingers tapped the table as he spoke and Stiles was distracted thinking of other things, those thick fingers jerking him, tweaking a nipple, sliding into him...

'Stiles,' Derek's voice was rough, thick like crunching gravel, 'don't, not here,' 

'Why-why not?' Stiles wet his lips as the waitress appeared. 

'Desert?' She said with a wide smile. 

They spoke at the same time, voice loud overlapping each other, Derek's no a stark contrast to Stiles's yes. Stiles felt his lips widen in a grin as he looked up at the waitress. 'He’s a fitness freak but I've been thinking about that toffee fudge sundae all through my steak,' 

'Nice choice, are you sure you won't have anything?' She asked turning to Derek with a flirty smile. Stiles watched her closely, but Derek didn't seem bothered by her. 

'Positive,' he ground through clenched teeth. 

'Okay, I'll be right back with your ice cream!' 

Derek waited until the door closed before leaning close to Stiles, 'two can play that game,' Derek whispered darkly. Stiles licked his lips and let his eyes widen. 

'I have no idea what you mean Derek,' he said, enjoying the smouldering look Derek gave him. 

Stiles devoured his sundae, perhaps too much for Derek's liking, but Stiles was aware that his eating habits weren't the tidiest so he made sure to lick the spoon clean every time, and any stray drops that made it to his fingers were happily slurped away too. 

By the time Stiles had finished Derek looked fit to burst, he paid the bill and all but trailed Stiles to the car. Stiles let himself be led, tripping over his feet only once, but Derek caught him in good time, wrapping a solid arm around Stiles's middle and pulling back so Stiles knew exactly how he affected Derek. 

Once in the car Derek drove in practical silence for about twenty minutes before pulling into a dark forest car park. As soon as he stopped Stiles was on him with a hunger he didn't know existed, helping Derek open his button and zipper. Derek tugged his cock out and Stiles wet his lips. 

Stiles had never done this before, but he watched enough porn to work out the basic theory. Derek's hand seemed almost hesitant as he wrapped it around Stiles's head, but instead of pushing Stiles down onto Derek's dick like Stiles expected, Derek pulled him close for a kiss. Derek's mouth was warm and he moaned as they kissed, like Stiles was the best thing he ever tasted. Stiles wrapped long fingers around Derek's cock and gave an experimental tug. 

'You don't have to,' Derek was already breathing heavy as he leaned his forehead against Stiles's.

'I want to,' Stiles whispered chancing a bite on Derek's bottom lip. Derek hissed and pulled Stiles into his mouth before pulling away and scooting his seat back. 

'Okay, keep it wet, I like it wet,' Derek said pecking Stiles once more on the lips. Stiles wondered what the hell that meant, but he ducked down, his breath ghosting over the tip before surging back up. 

'Don't knot me!' Stiles blurted. 

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles felt the blush creeping up his body, and he wondered if Scott was winding him up when he told Stiles that male Alpha werewolves fucked like real wolves. 

'Um, I mean,' Stiles looked away, but Derek's hand caught him turning him back. 

'We can talk about this later,' Derek said and Stiles nodded again 'I can't knot your mouth.' 

Stiles remembered what Derek had said about wet, so he bent and instead of touching the tip he licked a long wet stripe from base to tip. Derek made an agreeing noise so Stiles carried on that way until he was satisfied Derek's cock was wet. He lifted his head and licked experimentally across the slit, gathering Derek's unique taste. 

It was bitter and salty, but Stiles didn't hate it, ducking his head for more almost immediately. Derek puffed and groaned above Stiles, but didn't stop him, or make any correction, so Stiles assumed he was doing something right. 

Relaxing his jaw Stiles tried to take as much of Derek into his mouth as he could but Derek's girth didn't make it easy for him, 'use your hands, don't push yourself,' Derek said cupping his fingers around the back of Stiles's neck, 'you're doing so good.' 

Pride swelled in Stiles's chest, he desperately wanted Derek to enjoy this, and to know that Derek was gave Stiles butterflies. 

Derek's thumb brushed across Stiles's cheek, and he hitched his leg up, leaning across the console to rub a big warm hand over Stiles's back, cupping his ass underneath his jeans, kneading the flesh. 

Stiles wrapped long fingers around the base of Derek's dick, his other hand sneaking into Derek's pants to tease his balls. 

'Stiles,' Derek moaned followed by a loud thud, Derek's head against the headrest Stiles suspected. Stiles kept to what he was doing, swirling his tongue where he could, following the track of Derek's vein as he bobbed his head, 'Stiles!' 

This time Derek's voice was a little more urgent, and his hand tightened in Stiles's hair. Stiles knew more than he should about werewolf etiquette, that it was considered in some packs an insult to not swallow what your Alpha gave you. Sure Derek wasn't Stiles's Alpha but it looked like they would be spending a lot of time together in the coming months, perhaps years.

Stiles swallowed, chocking but pushing past the tears that sprung to his eyes. 'Stiles,' this time Derek's voice sounded reverent, his fingers cupping Stiles's face, wiping his face clean with his thumbs, 'come here,' Derek pulled Stiles into his lap, peppering kisses all over Stiles's face, 'you are amazing,' 

'I-' Stiles shifted his pants tight around his own erection. 

'What, anything, I'll do anything you want,' Derek's voice was husky as he spoke, eyes searching Stiles's face. 

'I ah, just want to come,' Stiles admitted softly, unsure of what Derek was offering. 

'Can I help?' There was a smirk on Derek's lips but his eyes looked sincere as he opened Stiles's pants, slipping a hand into the soft cotton to tug Stiles out. Derek started to shuffle downwards at the same time as he pulled Stiles up until Derek's knees had to be pressing into the bottom of the steering wheel. He tugged at Stiles until he fell forward covering the top half of Derek's body with Stiles's groin and legs. 

'Uh?' Stiles looked down licking at his bottom lip, his mind catching up with Derek's program. 

'I want you to fuck my mouth!' Derek said leaning forward to suck the tip of Stiles dick. 

'I-fucker,' Stiles gasped at the first touch of Derek's warm mouth to his dick, 'won't last,' as he slid into Derek's waiting mouth. Stiles was right, it didn't last long, Derek was talented, and his tongue touching places Stiles didn't know existed, his fingers pressing between Stiles's cheeks, touching his dry hole, the stubble on his chin catching on Stiles's sensitive balls. Stiles saw red spots dance across his eyes as Derek swallowed him down, throat clenching around Stiles's dick. 

'Okay,' Derek muttered as Stiles flopped half on top of him, 'okay,' he said again, moving Stiles so they could kiss comfortably. Derek slid his arms around Stiles and somehow, they managed to tidy themselves up, tucking away and carefully closing pants. 

The inside of the car reeked of sex, and Derek cranked the window, sighing as a cool breeze blew over their skin. It was almost ten in the evening, and they had a two hour drive back home. Stiles didn't really want to break the mood, but Derek was reading his mind. 

They moved apart, and made themselves comfortable, Stiles finding some old classic rock that seemed to please Derek as they drove into the darkness of Northern California and made their way home, fingers tangled together across the console.

\- 

 

Derek had dropped Stiles off just before midnight, but they arranged to meet at the old train depot where Derek and his pack had taken to hanging out on Friday afternoon. Stiles found himself fidgeting his morning away until he would be able to see Derek, to hang out with him. He wondered what Derek did on a lazy summer afternoon? 

They were all there in various parts of the building when Stiles arrived with Scott. Music blared from one side of the room while Boyd and Derek were doing something with a part of a motorbike engine while it looked like Erica was giving Laura a lap dance. 'Hey,' Stiles said. 

'Hey there,' Derek said wiping his hands on a rag then crowding into Stiles to greet him properly with lips and tongue and a little teeth. Stiles was aware of everyone there as he linked his fingers around Derek's neck, 'miss me?'

'Yeah,' Stiles breathed. Something fluttered in his chest that made Stiles think that maybe this was something special between them, something...else.

Derek explained what he was doing, eyes lingering on Stiles's lips as he spoke, and then they moved to where old battered couches were set up. Derek leaned against Stiles's legs on the floor, and they made plans for the evening, a dive bar on the outskirts of town with a big parking lot and at least two pool tables. 

'We could get a table or two down here,' Isaac suggested, 'just saying,' he shrugged. 

'Derek bought you a pool table for the basement at home too,' Erica said leaning against him. 

'That’s cause this puppy is Alphas favourite,' Scott ruffled Isaacs’s hair. Isaac pushed his hand away with a pout, and Stiles caught Derek shaking his head fondly. 

There was a noise outside and Derek's head snapped up. 'Are we expecting company?' He looked toward Laura. 

'Your first born isn't due until tomorrow,' Laura said. Derek growled and then quick as lightening the place was in an uproar, people shouting, arguing and Stiles caught sight of his father, a grim look on his face. A police raid? Now?

Stiles stood but Derek's body blocked his. 'We need to have a chat, don't you think son?' His Dad said to Derek. 

'What about?' Derek sounded genuinely confused. 

'I think you know,' John said not looking at Stiles. 

'I really don't.' Derek said clenching his hands. 

'Where were you last night between the hours of eight and ten?' His dad's voice was flat, he was talking to a suspect, Stiles realised.

Derek tensed and Stiles sucked a breath in to tell his dad that he and Derek were coming back from Laran. 'I was alone, here,' Derek jerked his head in the direction of the unused train car. 

'See I have reason to believe that you were at the graveyard last night, and you weren't alone.' Sheriff said. Stiles gaped. 'I have a witness who spotted you and two of your fellows leave a crime scene.' 

'Bullshit.' Derek snapped. 

Stiles watched as his Dads face clouded over. He grabbed Derek by the arm and whirled him around, pressing him against the workbench they had been using for the engine parts. 'Derek Hale I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Ivan Lahey, you do not have to say anything, and anything you do say may be recorded as evidence and used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?' 

Stiles gaped as Derek snarled but allowed his father to cuff him, his flashing eyes finding Stiles in the dim room. 'Go home Stiles,' Derek's voice was quiet and commanding, and the sheriff jerked as if suddenly remembering Stiles was there. 

'Yeah, son, this is no place for you.' The sheriff spoke. 

'What the hell are you doing? You can't arrest him!' Laura called out from across the room. 

'If you don't quieten down I'll arrest you for obstructing the peace.' A police officer said. Stiles watched as she stood toe to toe, watched an ashen face Isaac be led upstairs along with a disgruntled Danny. Scott was freaking out; begging someone to tell him what was going on. 

'Scott,' Stiles rested a hand on Scott's arm and watched as the police cleared the place, eventually chasing them out the doors. 

'What’s going on?' Stiles asked when they got into his jeep. 

'They think Derek and Isaac killed Isaacs’s Dad.' Scott said wringing his hands. 

Stiles gaped; it was Isaacs’s father who was dead. 'My Dad said there were witnesses.' Stiles said. 

'Yeah, but you were with Derek last night, weren't you?' Scott asked. Stiles nodded. 

'I was but he lied.' Stiles said. 

'What?' Scott asked looking at him. 

'Derek lied, when my Dad asked where Derek was Derek said he was here alone.' Stiles said. Scott chewed his bottom lip. 

'Was that maybe when you were back?' Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. 

'No, it was when we were having sex in his car.' Stiles said. Scott blanched his face paling. 

'Dude!' Scott whined, his eyes hurt. If Isaac was Derek's puppy then Scott was his. Stiles grinned. 

'We have to fix this.' Stiles said. Scott nodded and they made the unspoken decision to head to the sheriff’s office. 

\- 

It took almost two hours before the sheriff gave in and let the boys make their way to the cells. Danny was slumped on the narrow bed, Isaac sitting in the corner of the cell. Derek stood at the bars, both arms hanging through like he was waiting to catch sunshine. 

'Hey,' Stiles looked around before stepping close to the bars. Derek stepped away. Hurt bloomed in Stiles's chest but he pushed it away, swallowing as he wet his lips, 'so want to tell me why you lied to the police?' Stiles asked tilting his head to the side. Beside them Danny was talking quietly to Scott. 

'Stiles,' Derek sighed looking around the cell, 'did you really want to-' 

'Yes!' Stiles said. 'Derek, you were with me last night, you weren't even in the county.' 

'I know but,' Derek trailed off with a growl, 'I don't want to, we're just starting and I-'

'You’re my boyfriend,' Stiles said, 'aren't you?' 

'Yeah,' Derek said nodding, 'yeah I am.' 

'Okay then,' Stiles said reaching through the bars to grab the front of Derek's shirt and yank him in for a kiss. It was awkward, noses too close together, just a little tongue but it felt so filthy that Stiles was tingling when he pulled away. 

Derek pressed his face against the cool bars and looked through them at Stiles, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 'So, you were with me, Danny and Scott were...and where was Isaac,' with a jolt Stiles realised how they'd been acting in front of him. Estranged or not Isaac had still lost his father. 

'I was with Boyd and Erica,' Isaac looked away, 'we were hunting in the woods around the old house.'

'So they were with you?' Stiles said. 

'We were apart for long periods of time.' Isaac looked defeated. 

'Hey, did you kill him?' Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head. 'Okay, so you all have alibis. Use them,' Stiles paused at the sound of footsteps behind him, his father appeared looking sour. 

'We need to talk,' he said nodding at the CCTV camera in the corner of the room. 

-

Stiles watched his Dad remove his glasses, fold them, place them in their case and set it neatly on his desk. Then he sat back and looked at Stiles and Scott beside him. 

'Talk,' he said finally. Stiles had been running this conversation through his head, but suddenly his words are gone. 

'Derek’s my brother,' Scott interrupted, 'he wouldn't kill.' 

'Wouldn't he? Isn't the first time he's been accused of murder,' the sheriff said. Only last night Derek had mentioned killing to save his own skin, a wolf named Ennis. 

'She killed herself!' Scott said sounding alarmed. 

'She?' Stiles turned to look at Scott. 

'So there's a he?' Sheriff asked. Scott looked betrayed as he sat up. 

'There was a fight between Derek and my ex-girlfriend Allison’s Mom. She got bit and killed herself.' Scott said. 

Sheriff nodded. 'Derek didn't bite her, but they tried to accuse him of driving her to suicide!' 

'They?' Sheriff asked. 

'Allison’s family.' Scott clarified.

'Why was Derek involved in a physical altercation with your ex-girlfriends mother?' John asked with a frown on his face. 

Scott swallowed and shifted, bit his lip, his eyes on his lap. 'What?' Stiles prompted from beside him, watching how Scott moved nervously. 

'Shetriedtokillme,' Scott muttered. 

'What?' Stiles practically shrieked. 

Scott sighed, 'she tried to kill me,' he said, his words clear. 

Stiles gaped at him. Scott hadn't told him, this was another secret he'd kept to himself. 'Derek saved my life, but he didn't bite her, I know he didn't, but Victoria, something...well...it was all over the news down there.'

'I remember,' John said nodding his head, 'I had no idea you were involved son,'

'Neither did I!' Stiles interrupted glaring accusingly at Scott. 

'It was last summer, there was...well Talia sorted it out eventually, but he didn't bite her, I know he didn't. He didn't kill Mr Lahey last night either and neither did Danny, he was with me, and we were at the movies with Laura and Alcide.' Scott said. 

'And Derek, he told me he has no alibi,' John said but this question was directed at Stiles. 

'We went to Laran,' Stiles said looking his father in the eye, 'on our second date.' 

'Oh fuck.' John said dropping his face into his hands. 

'Yeah,' Stiles said, ignoring the blush that rose on Scott's cheeks. 

'So my son and my step son are both alibis for two accused murders,' John said. He sounded tired, and Stiles wished he could take this away from him, but he couldn't. 

'Yeah,' this time Scott spoke. John nodded and pulled something from his desk drawer. 

'And you'd be willing to testify this in a court of law?' John asked raising his eyes. 

'I'd put my life on it,' Scott said. John nodded and Stiles couldn't help but notice the loyalty that seemed to be between Derek and Scott, a closeness that they didn't have. It hurt a little, but Stiles understood, it was the wolf brother. Stiles reckoned he could live with it. 

'They won't be able to leave town until we get this mess cleared up,' John said and Scott grinned. John held a hand up, and they both paused. 'I can't keep Scott from seeing his brother, but Stiles, are you sure you know what you're doing with Derek, he's a lot older than you are, and he's demonstrated that he's more than capable of-'

'Dad, I'm a big boy,' Stiles said. Derek was capable, strong and independent, but loyal. Stiles was already falling for the man, that much was clear. What wasn't clear were Derek's feelings for Stiles, sure, right now he was enjoying his time with Stiles, but would he be looking for someone his own age soon, someone like the alluring Kate Argent?

'I know you Stiles and I trust your judgement, but you're my son, and it's my responsibility to interfere and make sure you're safe no matter what age you are.' John said. 

Stiles gaped at his Dad, how relaxed he seemed to be about this relationship between Stiles and Derek. 'You don't think he did it,' Stiles concluded. 

John sighed. 'Witnesses put him there at nine on Thursday evening, him and one other younger man on a motorbike, and they met a third person in the graveyard, described as Danny.'

'Isaac has an alibi too,' Scott said earnestly. 

'I'm sure he does,' John said tossing a pencil he'd been playing with onto his desk, 'okay, here's what's going to happen. You two are going home, you're going to get some rest and tomorrow we're going to eat breakfast, as a family, and we'll not talk work, and we'll not talk school's or anything else. Danny and Derek are both very welcome, but, two suspected murders, given alibis by the sheriff's own family, eating with that family, that's going to be awkward. I want you two to think long and hard about who you see and when you see them, and I also want you to talk to them, see if anyone's holding grudges that they perhaps don’t want to share with their friendly neighbourhood sheriff...'

Stiles grinned, listening to his Dad's easy relaxed manner. He couldn't help but think that a small part of his Dad was perhaps relieved that Stiles was going to collage soon, that all this shit would be a distant memory they would laugh over on Christmas evenings with nothing to do but talk with each other. 

He and Scott made their way home, after a quick detour to the cells that the sheriff pretended not to see, and ordered pizza. They spent the evening in Stiles's room, back against the bed, playing video games and drinking soda. The window was open, a cool breeze blowing in, but when Scott stiffened and cocked his head to the side, Stiles checked around him for a weapon. He didn't need it, because Derek was sliding onto the floor with a grin on his face. 

'What happened?' Stiles asked. He paused the game and stood up to greet Derek with a peck on the lips. 

'I got an alibi,' Derek said kissing Stiles on the lips, 'thank you, you don't have to do this,' 

'I do,' Stiles kissed Derek back. Scott made a noise, sounding like a whine and Stiles turned to catch Danny kissing the side of Scott's head. 

'We were invited for breakfast,' Danny said with a shrug, 'your Dad just told us that if anyone seen us he'd personally shoot us with his shotgun because he needed the practice and he knew we heal.'

'Getting shot hurts!' Scott whined and Stiles looked at him again. The agreement to talk about the past at a later date went unspoken between them, and even now it was too soon, but Scott gave Stiles a sheepish smile and a roll of his shoulders. 

'Okay, Scott, get the hell out of my boyfriend’s room, Danny, you too, skedaddle unless you want to see something...'

'Gone!' Scott paled and dragged Danny by the wrist from the room. As soon as the door closed Derek advanced on Stiles and pinned him against the wall, kissing him deeply. 

'What?' Stiles asked when Derek pulled away. He was bewildered by this treatment. 

'Just, no one outside of my family, or anyone really, has done for me what you have in the last twenty four hours,' Derek said pressing his face into Stiles's neck breathing deep. Stiles let Derek scent mark him, let Derek strip his clothes and touch him everywhere. 

It was hot in the room, a sticky heat coating both their skins, but neither cared as they fell onto the bed together, hips grinding in a delicious friction. Stiles came first, coating both their bellies, and Derek followed only Moments later, slumping on top of Stiles and kissing him deeply, 'Don't-don't wash it off,' Derek said and Stiles nodded, understanding even when he didn't. He would ask for explanations later but for now he was content to bask in the afterglow and Derek's scent as his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. 

-

They didn't stay for breakfast. Stiles woke as Derek got dressed in the dim dawn light. Blinking slowly he tracked Derek's movements as he ducked over Stiles to kiss him goodbye. 

'I’ll call you later, babe,' Derek promised, his voice low and quiet in the room. Stiles hooked a hand around the back of Derek's neck and morning breath be damned, pulled him in for a proper kiss. Danny opened the door, a bleary eyed Scott behind him and together Derek and Danny slid out the window. Scott slumped onto the bed, his head resting against Stiles ankle. Stiles heard the soft thud of boots on the grass below. A few minutes later a motorbike engine kicked into life, followed by another and Stiles grinned to himself, falling asleep to the sound of them riding away. 

'Night bro,' Scott muttered and the words shouldn't have made Stiles feel as good as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Stiles saw Derek was Sunday afternoon. Derek was sailing along with a few of the pack on their bikes, while Stiles came out of the video game store. Derek didn't acknowledge him but fifteen minutes later the pack poured into the diner where Stiles and Scott had stopped for lunch. Suddenly the window booth was packed tight with bodies, Derek crushing Stiles against the glass, Erica and Boyd somehow stuffed into their side too. 

'Hi,' Derek said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. 

'Hi,' Stiles turned and their lips caught. 

'So what are we having?' Derek yanked the menu from the holder and opened it; Stiles leaned into his side even though he had already chosen his meal before he sat down. 

'I'm going to get a sweet chilli burger, and curly fries drenched in cheese and sweet chilli sauce, and a chocolate milkshake,' Stiles said with a decisive nod of his head. Derek hummed and slunk down his seat a little, leaning his head back on the booth seat and closing his eyes. 

'I want that too,' Derek said a small smile on his lips, 'you order for me.' 

'Okay,' Stiles said. Erica was smirking at Derek, and had moved herself into Boyd's lap. Stiles was snuggled against Derek considering doing the same thing when the waitress came over notepad at the ready. She looked a little overwhelmed but everyone, even Scott was looking to Stiles. 'What?'

'Alpha orders first,' Scott hissed under his breath. 

Stiles shrugged and gave the poor girl both their orders, complaining to himself about werewolf etiquette and not being informed of such, and then everyone else started. 'Do they come back for desert?' Derek wondered aloud a few moments later during a lull in conversation.

'Usually,' Stiles said watching a police patrol car slow down and turn into the diner parking lot. He stopped by the row of bikes and made a call on his radio, but his attention was focused across the street on a parked vehicle. 

'I'll have what you're having,' Derek said. Erica snorted again and rolled her eyes at Stiles. She leaned forward giving Stiles a great view down the corset top she wore, and Stiles didn't miss the hand she rested high on Derek's thigh. He shouldn't be jealous of an Alpha and his beta, but he couldn't help wanting to push her hand away, replace it with his own.

'Alpha really likes you,' she said with a wink. Derek bared his teeth at her, his eyes still closed, but she ignored him, 'I can see why.' Erica said reaching a hand towards Stiles. 

Derek moved quick as lightening, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, 'Alpha doesn't share this,' he snarled squeezing then letting go. Erica winked again and pulled away. 

'See,' she leaned across the table to Isaac who grinned back. 

'Stop testing me, or I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth,' Derek's voice sounded threatening, but his body language was totally relaxed. He still had his eyes closed, listening to everything around him. It made Stiles relax too, but he still kept half an eye on the police car, which soon pulled away again. Their drinks arrived first as the tail lights of the car moved around the corner and Stiles's attention was dragged back to the table. Stiles half expected to have to hold the milkshake glass close to Derek for him to take a drink, but Derek leaned forward and took a sip himself, peeking at Stiles with the straw still in his mouth. 

Stiles tried to ignore the sudden interest his dick was taking in the image of Derek with a straw in his mouth but he couldn't help the slight twitch. He looked away listening as Erica drew Danny into an argument about the usefulness of NASA. 

The food arrived soon after, and everybody piled onto it like the rabid wolves they were, eating steady until all that was left was crumbs and salad leaves. Even then Derek picked at them, as the waitress cleared their table. More drinks were ordered, along with desert when Derek turned to Stiles. 

'Want to come for a ride tonight?' His voice was husky. 

Stiles felt the blush at the innuendo rising, and he bit his lip. Someone snorted and Scott looked a little ill. Stiles ignored them all. 

'Where to?' He asked, his voice breaking slightly. 

'Just around,' Derek smirked sliding a hand underneath Stiles's t-shirt. 

'I thought you were keeping a low profile?' Stiles said. 

Derek frowned, 'things have changed,' he said tapping his nose. 

'What things?' Stiles asked but Derek just winked and turned back to the table. Stiles sighed in frustration. He was clearly an adult, but here was Derek treating him like a child. As if Derek could read Stiles's mind he squeezed Stiles's hip. 

'We can talk later,' Derek promised. Stiles nodded, forgetting the conversation when he spied his apple pie and ice cream arriving. He curled a protective arm around his food and dug in happily, daring anyone to try and get past the fork warrior he was.

-

If Stiles had thought trying the biker gear on in the shop was uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to wearing it on a motorbike, especially when Stiles was riding behind the most gorgeous man he had ever come across in all the land of gorgeousness! 

Up until today Stiles had only seen Derek in jeans, but tonight, with the bike idling on the sidewalk, Derek leaning against it, Stiles was stumped because Derek was wearing leathers like Stiles. They hugged his body, curving around his ass and down his muscular thighs, the zipped coat snug around his waist and across his shoulders.

'Get Scott to cover for you,' Derek said by way of greeting. Stiles just gaped, but Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles tugged his phone from his pocket texting his step brother. 

When he finished Derek handed Stiles a backpack, not too heavy, and instructed him to wear it. Finally Derek inspected Stiles's outfit, making sure he was suitably attired, finishing with the helmet. 'Damn you have a nice ass,' Derek said getting onto the bike. 

This time when Stiles joined him he felt infinitely better, unsure of whether his trust in Derek or the protective clothing did it. Sitting astride the bike, nestled close to his boyfriend, Stiles relaxed, letting Derek's body head and the soothing engine roll through them. Derek took it easy until they were on the city outskirts, then he let the bike go, let the engine open up and hit the open road running. Wind whipped past them, other vehicles were a blur as Derek guided them north, away from their home town, friends and family. Stiles tightened his arms around Derek, he'd never felt more secure in his life, and if he hadn't been on the back of a motorbike, travelling upwards of eighty miles per hour he might have been more frightened of that realisation than he actually was.

-

When they stopped at a motel it was fully dark. Derek parked the bike and headed for the reception to book them in, coming back a few minutes later with a key. He ushered Stiles inside and helped him to remove his helmet and jacket. 

Stiles blew out a breath of air and scrubbed his fingers through his now itchy hair. 'I'm going to go over to that store, get a few bits and pieces, you go get a shower. I need to talk to you in private, and I didn't know where was and wasn't safe in Beacon Hills.' Derek said tugging his own jacket open, ‘there are clean shorts in the bag. I didn't bring you here for just sex, so don't panic, I'm not pushing you into anything.'

'I didn't think you were!' Stiles said pressing his hands into Derek's shoulders. 

'I know but it's a bit ambiguous of me to bring you here, that's not my intention tonight, don't get me wrong there should be orgasms but I need to talk to you.' Derek stepped close kissing Stiles. 'You look so fucking hot in those leathers,'

'You think I should keep them on?' Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. Derek grinned at him, kissing him again before turning and sliding out of the bedroom door, leaving Stiles alone in the room. Stiles stripped and showered, stepping out as the room door clicked closed. Stiles hadn't closed the bedroom door behind him and he caught sight of Derek moving around the bedroom, pulling his own jacket and boots off, then his pants. His shorts were stretched across his ass, hugging him deliciously and Stiles thought about tugging them off, but pushed the image away and focused on rubbing his skin dry and finding the clean shorts he had grabbed. 

'Do you mind?' Derek asked nodding towards the bathroom. 

'Go ahead,' Stiles said poking through the supplies Derek had brought. There was fruit, water, potato chips and beer, and several candy bars at the bottom of the bag. Stiles had already located condoms and lube in the backpack, along with a few clean pairs of shorts, socks and a clean t-shirt each. 

Derek was out of the shower in minutes. Stiles was already lounging on the bed playing Candy Crush on his phone when Derek landed beside him. He waited patiently until Stiles had finished his game, sipping at a bottle of beer, offering Stiles a sip. When Stiles stopped he took the offered bottle and took a long drink. Derek had a thing about sharing his food and drinks with Stiles; he seemed to like the intimacy. 'I think I know who tried to set us up.'

'Oh,' that caught Stiles's attention and he sat up straighter against the pillows, 'is this what you were talking about earlier, going to share with the class?'

'It was, I think it has something to do with my ex Kate. Two years ago there was a bit of a dispute between her family and ours, things happened with Scott and Allison then Allison's Mom interfered. We fought, I almost lost, but she ran. She later claimed to have been bitten by a werewolf and stabbed herself.'

'Claimed?' Stiles interrupted with a frown. 

'If you're a werewolf, first change or not, you won’t die from a knife to the heart unless it's been laced with wolfsbane. My Mom saw the corpse, there was no wolfsbane involved because she was no werewolf.' Derek said his lip curling in something akin to disgust. He took a deep breath, 'anyway, we got past the problem but Scott and Allison had broken up by this stage and they weren't getting back together. Last summer Scott met Danny but Allison turned up at the end of the summer before he came back home wanting to talk, Scott declined and came home. Since Easter Kate has been flirting with me again, trying to talk to me, get in my good books, and I have a feeling she's up to something sinister.'

'Like setting you up for murder?' Stiles gaped. 

'Exactly like setting me up for a murder I didn't commit, using Isaac's estranged relationship and difficult past with his father against us,' Derek said.

'But there were three; Dad said three people were there, two on bikes, one on foot.' Stiles prodded Derek. 

'I've thought of that, I just need a way to prove that Kate and Allison were on the bikes, while a guy called Matt was on foot.' Derek said rolling his head to the side to look at Stiles. 

'Matt?' Stiles asked tilting his head to look at Derek. 

'Matt is Danny's ex, they broke up last spring...' Derek said with a huff. Stiles nodded biting into his lip, things were getting complicated. 

'So you think that's who killed Isaac's father, pretty twisted just to get your attention,' Stiles said. 

Derek snorted, 'she tried to sleep with Laura after I dumped her, then my uncle Peter and that didn't work, her sister in law committed suicide because she wanted revenge on me accusing me of giving her a turning bite and she killed herself, blaming me in her note left to Allison.' 

'Harsh,' Stiles said wondering at some people. How could someone comfortably try to ruin someone else’s life by lying about them driving her to suicide? Stiles didn't understand how some people could be so cruel, to force Derek to live with that, even though he knew it wasn't true. 

'Yeah,' Derek looked at his hands, 'I don't want her to hurt you or Scott, or anyone else, and she’s my problem to deal with-'

'Stop!' Stiles cut him off, moving so he was straddling Derek's lap, 'you stop right there,' Stiles put his hands on Derek's face, 'you won't be dealing with anything because we're going to figure this out, we're going to talk to my Dad and let the law handle this, okay?' 

Derek looked back at him, his eyes bright, a stubborn set to his jaw, 'Derek, say you'll let the law handle this, your pack, they look pretty good but I don't think they'd function well without you, you're their Alpha, not Laura and not your Mom, you and hell Scott hero worships you, and I'm starting to get these feelings...' Stiles felt a blush rise into his face. Derek smirked at him. 

'Feelings?' He probed. 

'Shut up,' Stiles narrowed his eyes, but Derek tugged him close for a kiss. 'Hey, why didn't you want to talk about this in Beacon Hills?'

'I haven't told my pack, I don't want them doing something stupid, and I wasn't didn't want Scott to overhear and go all gung ho hero on us, I needed somewhere private to talk to you. What a way to start a relationship huh?'

Stiles grinned and leaned forward to bite at Derek's lips. 'At least we'll never be bored,' Stiles said letting Derek twist them on the bed so he was covering Stiles and kiss him until he was breathless. 

'Hey, how you doing down there?' Derek asked pulling away. Stiles grinned at him, pressing his fingers into Derek's back. 

'Getting crushed by the muscle man,' Stiles grinned as Derek raised an eyebrow. 

'The muscle man huh?' Derek bent and nipped at his throat, falling into the cradle of Stiles's thighs. 

'Yeah, big guy, has a sweet ride, and his motorbikes pretty off the scale too!' Stiles teased. Derek laughed into his neck, his breath tickling Stiles who started to squirm underneath Derek's solid weight. 

'You are impossible, Scott was right you know,' Derek said running fingers through Stiles's hair. 

'Right about what?' Stiles asked. 

'If I tell you something will you promise not to be too hurt?' Derek asked and suddenly he sounded uncomfortable. 

Stiles nodded, wondering what Derek was about to say. He hooked his ankles around Derek's legs to keep him there, keep him close.

'I used to hate you, I used to loathe it when Scott left to go home to his perfect brother, our summers were so fantastic but the rest of the year, I missed my baby brother so much, he was a part of my pack who couldn't be there. And you, he never shut up about you, Stiles said this and Stiles did that and Stiles would whoop your ass in this game and Stiles could out sarcastic you anytime,' Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles and pressed into the pillow, ready to move. 

'I would whoop your ass in that video game,' Stiles teased. Derek snorted but carried on. 

'Then how he talked about you changed, you would like Stiles, his scent is perfect for you, and he’s just your type. I just, he did my head in and I kind of I don't know, hated you, but it was the idea of you and-'

'Stop!' Stiles held his hand up. Derek did, a dark look coming over his face. 'I felt the same.' 

Derek's mouth dropped open and Stiles swallowed, waiting for Derek to move but they were kissing again so suddenly, Derek's hands cupping Stiles delicacy, his mouth slick. 

'I'm sorry you had to feel that way,' Derek said pressing his forehead to Stiles. Stiles pulled back and frowned. Derek used his fingers to remove the creases, his actions careful. 'I have Laura and Amy, my pack, my friends; it was selfish of me to not want him in Beacon Hills.'

'Derek where the hell is this coming from?' Stiles asked. Apologising for his feelings when he didn't know Stiles was a little bizarre. 

'I just,' Derek ran his fingers over Stiles shoulders, 'I really like you, like a lot more than I've liked anybody before. Ever.' 

'I’m glad, I really like you too,' Stiles said. 

'You're going to hate my plan,' Derek said. 

'Tell me?' Stiles pleaded. 

'I want to break up with you,' Derek said. Stiles was confused but Derek went on, 'I need you to be safe, I can't have you being a target so we need to break up.'

'No- wait a minute, if we break up do you think she would try to befriend and recruit me to her crazy plan?' Stiles asked. Derek shook his head frantically. 

'No! No!' Derek said. 'I won't hear it!'

'Derek listen, she might tell me,' 

'And she might figure out, she's manipulative, no Stiles I won't have you do that, and I care far too much!' Derek said. 

Stiles stuttered, staring at Derek, Derek's confession heavy on his shoulders. 'Okay,' Stiles said running his hands over Derek's shoulders. It was strange, feeling someone else under his palms, touching Derek's skin as he calmed him down. This was still so new to him, having another person that he had to care for, that he needed to consider in his life.

Derek slid his fingers over Stiles's hips. 'Do you want to do something?' Derek asked rolling his hips up to meet Stiles's. Stiles felt himself smile and ducked down to kiss Derek, pushing down as Derek pushed up. They moved like that, pushing the soft shorts Derek had brought out of their way and to grind together, legs tangled, fingers intertwined. 

And then Derek was moving, sliding down Stiles's body, licking Stiles's nipples, biting at the skin on his flat belly, slathering Stiles's happy trail with his tongue, tugging hairs with his teeth until he was settled between Stiles's legs. He lifted Stiles's cock and oh so carefully kissed the tip of Stiles's dick. Stiles gasped, looking down but Derek moved lower, kissing Stiles's balls, sucking first one, then the other into his mouth. 

Stiles felt his eyes rolling in his head, nothing had ever felt this good, but when Derek stopped and moved lower, arranging Stiles's leg so his foot was resting on Derek's shoulder, and his tongue dipped into his ass Stiles swore white spots of pleasure danced across his vision. 

He was loud, and he knew it, but Derek hot mouth, tongue slick as it touched where only Stiles had before was slowly driving Stiles into a sex induced coma. Derek crawled closer, moving to his knees and easily lifting Stiles up so his shoulders were flat to the bed but his ass was raised in the air, legs falling wide open. 

'I feel like porn,' Stiles puffed out. Derek laughed low and dirty, a smirk sliding across his face before he ducked back down to Stiles's hole, licking around the rim before pushing inside. One hand wrapped around Stiles's cock while he used the thumb of his other hand to slide inside Stiles, licking around it as he opened Stiles slowly. 

Stiles didn't want their first time to be here, like this, but he didn't want to tell Derek that didn't want him to stop, hoped that perhaps Derek felt the same way. He watched as Derek's left hand, the one covered in twisting spirals of the tattoo that went from Derek's shoulder slid in and out of his ass. There was something obscene about that image, the tattoos on Stiles's ink free body, something that made his dick harder as Derek fucked him with tongue and fingers. 

'I want you to come, come from me spreading you out. When you're ready I'm gonna take all day, spread you out like this, take you apart bit by bit, then I'm gonna fuck you back together again, Stiles,' Derek swore, nipping at Stiles's ass cheek, marking him. 

Stiles came, Stiles came hard, his eyelids fluttering, his ass clenching, come coating his belly, chest and throat. Derek jerked him through it, a little too much on the hard side but oh so fucking good. When he let Stiles rest back down on the bed, Stiles watched as Derek jerked himself off, and Stiles realised this was a fetish, coming over Stiles's spent cock. Derek took his time, rubbing his seed into Stiles's skin, making sure to cover Stiles completely. 'Mine,' Derek was muttering quietly to himself. Stiles reached out and curled a hand around Derek's jaw.

'Yours,' Stiles agreed leaning forward to kiss him. 

Stiles fell asleep naked with Derek spooned around him, warm in the safety of their room. 

-

A rap on the door caught Stiles's attention. He turned to see Derek deep in sleep. Sighing he stood and padded barefoot over to the bedroom door, pulling a t-shirt over his head and hoisting his sleep pants up. He opened it to see his Mom, smiling up at him, holding several boxes in her arms.

'Hey Mom, you're early,' Stiles said pushing the door further open to let her in. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and went to the kitchen, scoffing at Derek's sleeping form under the dark blue duvet. 

'It’s going to snow again, you'll catch your death,' she said curling a hand around his cheek after setting the boxes of food down. 

'But it's summer,' Stiles muttered quietly. His Mom ignored him going on with opening the card boxes. 

'Do you think this will rouse him?' She asked nodding at the food. Stiles shrugged. His favourites were in there, poppy seed muffins and creamy coffee. 

'Hard to say,' Stiles slumped into his seat pulling his socked feet up to rest on his knee. 

'How are you feeling,' her voice was sympathetic. 

'Like crap, I want to help Derek but he won't let me, he's afraid for me.' Stiles said. 

'When I met your Dad he was on the back of a motorbike, just passing through town,' his Mom smiled and Stiles noticed the sunlight catch her beautiful hair from the wide windows. Stiles frowned, it had been dark just moments ago, 'he swept me off my feet, and we were married two months later. I went to college, your Dad joined law enforcement, and you were born five years later.' She sighed happily. 'I miss those days.' 

'I miss you,' Stiles said earnestly noticing the white socks from moments ago were missing. When he looked back his Mom was wrapping her head scarf around her naked scalp. 

'I miss you too, but I see what's going on. Trust yourself, trust those you love. You always were a good judge of character, just like your father, just like he is,' she nodded at Derek's form, 'just like his father was.'

'His father?' Stiles frowned. 

'Oh yes, the dead take some secrets to the grave but other secrets can be uncovered if you look hard enough,' his Mom said with a sad smile. 

'A mystery for me to investigate?' Stiles asked her. 

She smiled warmly. 'I have to go now baby, you take care, and I'll be seeing you around.' 

'Okay Mom, take care,' Stiles stood and wrapped his arms around her, she felt so warm and solid in his arms, despite her thin frame being fragile against him. As he hugged her his arms started to move, until he was hugging himself, his Mom a wisp of a memory to his senses. 

Stiles woke with a gasp, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He was alone in the bed but Derek was standing by the little round table in the corner of the room watching him with a concerned gaze. 

'Are you okay?' Derek asked. 

'It was just a dream,' Stiles said as Derek stepped closer, 'it was just a dream but it felt so real, she felt so real,' Stiles clenched his fingers into fists, feeling guilty for letting her go so easily, for not saying goodbye, for not relishing their time together. 

'Hey,' Derek sat on the edge of the bed. 

'My Mom, I had a dream about her,' Stiles said, 'it was so real, the things she said.'

Derek just nodded in understanding. 'I got breakfast,' he offered eventually. 

'Coffee,' Stiles grinned at Derek. 

'Yeah, and poppy seed muffins.' Derek said. Stiles gaped and his heart clenched. 

'Mom,' he whispered but she didn't answer. 

-

Stiles found a pen and using the white paper bag the muffins had come in, he scribbled down everything he could remember about the dream, adding bits as he ate the muffin. The smells of the coffee helped him, as did sunlight filtering through the window. Derek watched him from the other side of the table as Stiles muttered to himself, not interrupting, just waiting.

'She ah, she mentioned your father,' Stiles told Derek.

'Really?' Derek seemed more amused than anything else. 

'Said he was a good judge of character,' Stiles scribbled it down. 

Across the table Derek froze, eyes glued to Stiles. 'That’s what my Mom always says about him,' Derek said. 

'That’s what my Mom said too.' Stiles whispered. 

'Okay,' Derek stood, 'that's enough freaky for one morning, I think we should finish up here and go talk to Talia.' 

'Why don't you just call her Mom?' Stiles asked. 

Derek shrugged and grinned, 'calling her Talia annoys her more.'

Stiles grinned back and realised just how much he missed his own mother and the teasing relationship they might have had today, but then Derek was pulling his jacket on and Stiles wasn't even dressed so he busied himself with getting ready for his journey back home. 

 

-

His dad was waiting by the door when Stiles stepped into the house. There was no denying where or who he was with, what with the full kit of leathers covering his body, helmet dangling from his fingers. 

'Discreet Stiles?' His dad asked. Melissa was curled up on the couch talking on the phone, her eyes sliding over them then back to the magazine she was flicking through. 

'Sorry dad, I, can we talk?' Stiles asked. His dad stared for a second but seemed to gather that Stiles had something important to say.

'Sure son,' his dad said. 

'Okay, I'm going to get changed because these pants are chafing the balls off me.' Stiles said.

'You need firm support giving underwear, it's not the pants chafing, and it the loose shorts.' John said. Stiles tried not to blush at the thought of the shorts being loose because they belonged to Derek when he realised what his dad was saying.

Stiles balked at his dad's knowledge of leather pants, but once in his room he remembered his mother’s words from the dream. He assumed that, because Derek was a biker, that's why he imagined that particular conversation. He showered and headed back downstairs to find Melissa tugging his dad's credit card from the wallet Stiles had found with an old star tin sheriff badge on the front and presented when he was nine. It chuffed Stiles to no end that his dad still used it, repairs and all.

'This is what he gets when he drinks beer with his buddies and doesn't tell his wife where he is,' Melissa said. Stiles gaped at his dad but the look he was giving Melissa was nothing short of pleading. Stiles turned back to his smug looking step mom, 'and he had peanuts.'

'Dad!' Stiles exclaimed. Melissa smiled and turned to the door, and she was outside when Stiles finally made his decision, chasing after her. 

'What's wrong?' She shot him a concerned look. 

'I just, you're not my Mom, and you can't replace her, but there's no one I'd rather have with my dad, and I'm proud to call you my step mom too,' Stiles said. Melissa's eyes filled with tears and she pulled Stiles into a tight hug. They had always gotten along well, but Stiles had never told her anything like that, and he figured it was important that she know how he felt about her. 

'You, oh Stiles, I love you,' and she hugged him, warm and sold as she held him, finally pushing him away. 'I have to go but now I don't want to,' she said miserably, getting into the car and staring morosely at the house. Stiles waved and walked back into the house. 

'What was that all about?' John asked. Stiles sighed and slumped into the couch. Deadliest Catch was on, but his dad muted the volume. 

'I had a dream about mom last night and on the ride back here I realised that while I miss her, well...'

'I know,' John said propping his feet onto the coffee table. Stiles copied him. 

'The strangest thing happened in my dream...' Stiles said sucking the inside of his cheek. 

'Yeah?' His dad asked watching the screen. 

'Yeah, mom told me how you guys met, and I realised, I have no idea of how you actually met,' Stiles said. John snorted through his nose. 

'What did she say?' 

'That you rode into town on a motorbike and swept her off her feet and you were married at the end of the summer.' Stiles rolled the hem of his t-shirt up and down again. 

'Stiles,' john said. Stiles turned to look at his dad, 'that's how we met.' 

'Really? I swear she never told me that!' Stiles said sitting straighter, his spine tingling. 

'She did actually, the day you were born, I told her to stop telling you stuff like that or you would get ideas about getting a motorbike, and that's the last thing I want my son on.' John said looking at him with a soft smile. 

'Why did you say that if you rode one?' Stiles asked. He had never known his dad rode, wondered now why he stopped. Was it because he joined law enforcement? Talia Hale was a lawyer and she rode a motorbike.

'The week before you were born my best friend was killed riding a motorbike, and I decided that I never wanted to put your mother through what his wife went through.' John said. Stiles nodded in understanding, he could imagine his dad wanting to save someone from that kind of pain, and it was the Stilinski way.

'Who was he?' Stiles asked chewing on his bottom lip. 

'Alan Hale.' John said shifting uncomfortably. 

'Derek's dad, but he would have been a-'

'Werewolf, yeah he was, but even a werewolf can't survive a decapitation.' John said quietly. 'I was first on the scene.'

'On a motorbike, as in a motorbike accident?' Stiles asked, horror welling in his belly at the thought of Derek knowing this and still riding a bike. At the thought of his dad finding his best friend like that. He imagined how it would feel to find Scott...

'Yeah, it was an accident; he was coming home late one night and...Well...' John trailed off and Stiles didn't want to push him. 'He always called me Johnny, was the only person who did, good guy, and could read others like a book.'

Stiles swallowed again, and suddenly he started to wonder if what he had last night was actually a dream or something a little more sinister.

-

The question of the death of Derek's father had become pretty sensitive now. Stiles had no idea who to talk to, because his dad was close to the man, and his relationship with Derek was new, he didn't want to bring it up there either. He needed to talk to someone though, so he cornered Scott and told him he needed to talk to Danny about Derek. 

'Why can't you talk to me?' Scott asked looking a little put out. 'It's not about sex is it, because even though you're my brother and he's my brother I'll get past it, for you,' Scott said. Stiles clapped him on the arm and smiled. 

'It's not about sex dude, it's sensitive and I don't want to hurt anyone by asking questions I shouldn't be asking.' Stiles said.

'Ask me, and I'll never breath a word, I swear.' Scott said nodding his head earnestly. Stiles sighed.

'Derek's dad...' Stiles watched Scott tense up, his eyes flicker somewhere behind Stiles's head. 

'That was before I was born.' Scott said. 

'I know,' Stiles nodded, 'humour me, please, do they ever talk about it?'

'Talia does, sometimes, she was a little drunk one night last summer, and I overheard her talking to my dad about it, she's convinced it wasn't an accident but a set up.' Scott said shifting from foot to foot. 

'What do you mean?' Stiles asked. 

'Well, she thinks it was done on purpose, by a hunter who had something to prove. She thinks the whole family were being hunted and she reckoned that the whole thing was called off because her brother Peter got wind of something and went off for a few days, came back slightly different.'

Stiles chewed his lip, thinking over everything that had been said. He wondered if eighteen year old evidence could be resurrected to prove a murder had taken place, but how would that help the case now, and how many old wounds would he be cutting open by doing it. No, Stiles needed to ignore the mystery of Derek's father’s death and focus on the current murder, Ivan Lahey. 

His dad had glared when Stiles asked but grudgingly admitted there were no leads in the case. Stiles had nodded and left it at that, heading back up to his room to find Scott. 

'Let's go for ice cream!' Scott said pushing Stiles out of his daydream. 

'Okay,' Stiles said grabbing his keys leading the way outside, hopping into his jeep. He wondered how Scott was going to react to owning Derek's car, he already knew that Scott thought Derek crazy or choosing a motorbike over a Camaro. The Hales were rich, that was common knowledge, so a car to a step brother was nothing as far as they were concerned, but Stiles knew to Scott it would mean a lot. 

They pulled into the parking lot at the local mall, and Scott quickened his pace. He really did have a sweet tooth Stiles mused as they ordered and went back outside to eat in the sunshine. Stiles had his eyes closed; enjoying the ice cream when Scott whined and moments later a shadow fell across them. Opening his eyes Stiles looked up only to be greeted with the outline of someone because of the sun. Hovering a hand across his eyes Stiles made out the woman, Derek's ex, Kate. 

'Hello Scott, who's your little friend?' She said tilting her head to the side. 

'Piss off,' Scott said.

'Awww, that's no way to talk to your ex-girlfriends favourite Aunt, now is it?' She asked turning cruel eyes on Scott. Stiles wondered what Derek had ever seen in her. 

'Can we help you, because we were enjoying our afternoon until you came along to block my sunlight,' Stiles said. She smirked down at him. 

'Mouthy little thing aren't you,' she cooed. Stiles shrugged a shoulder. 

'Depends on who I'm talking to,' Stiles said. 

'I can see why he enjoys fucking you; he always did like shutting someone up with his cock, fuck your mouth does he?' She asked. 

'I have no idea what's your blathering about woman,' Stiles said pushing images of Derek and her together away from his mind.

'Of course you do, it's written all over your face. Derek likes it rough, oh he starts out gentle, but he forgets his strength, and all of a sudden he's back in my bed because we both know how he likes it and no one else can take it,' Kate smirked at him like she'd just won an Oscar. 

'Really, you're what, thirtyish, and I'm eighteen and you're trying to get under my skin with that kind of bullshit, have him, he's a jerk.' Stiles said. The words hurt him to say, but he kept his face natural, and it worked, her face smoothed out and she stared down at him. 

'Stiles?' Scott said tentatively, but Stiles ignored him. 

'He came for me last night, to take me away, took me to this shit motel somewhere as if he thought I was going to put out just like that in some dirty bed in the middle of nowhere. I'm sorry but I would never treat anyone like that, and I don't expect to be treated like that so he's all yours.' Stiles said licking at his ice cream. He could see Scott gaping at him out of the corner of his eye but he ignored him, and he prayed Scott would play along. 

'I think you and I got off on the wrong foot sweetheart,' Kate said pushing her way between Scott and Stiles, resting her arm along the back of the bench and turning completely towards Stiles. 

'Why, want to be my buddy?' Stiles muttered licking the drip of ice cream from his fingers. 

'I do actually.' Kate said crossing her legs, and leaning towards Stiles. 

Stiles snorted, his tummy twisting because this is what Derek didn't want him to do, but how could Stiles resist when she potentially knew so much. She is capable of murder, a little voice whispered inside his head. So is Derek, another one answered but Stiles ignored them both, and when Kate suggested it, he tossed his keys to Scott and followed her to the rental she had parked a few feet away.

-

Kate, Stiles realised, was bitter and twisted, and completely insane, and so was this fellow Matt, Danny's ex. Allison though, looked like she knew just how not right her aunt was. She had eyed Stiles frantically when Kate presented him like a raw steak to a rabid wolf, and Stiles had gone along with Kate. Initially he had assumed he could get away with a well-placed excuse but now he knew two things, one Kate wasn't going to let that happen, and two there was no way in hell he was leaving without Allison. 

'Allison!' Kate snapped and Allison lifted her head, waiting for instructions. Kate didn't deliver any though, distracted by Matt as he whispered something to her. Stiles tried not to slip a hand into his pocket, he'd set his phone to record the conversation about five minutes ago when nobody was looking, but wasn't even sure how long the battery would keep it going. He should have planned this better but he didn't want to miss the opportunity. 

'This is going to be our masterpiece my sweet baby,' Kate said coming towards them, running her fingers through Allison's hair. Allison let her do it, but Stiles could see she wasn't happy about it. Matt joined them a second later, and Kate grinned.

'Okay, so here's what's going to happen, Stiles, we need you to call Derek up, and tell him that you changed your mind,' Matt said. 

'Yeah, ask him to come here,' Kate licked her lips smiling, 'we'll complete the ash circle once he's inside, we can save Daddy and finish what he started eighteen years ago.'

'What happened eighteen years ago?' Stiles asked swallowing. He already knew the answer. 

'Alan Hale, of course. It was my first kill, well, Daddy did the killing but it was the first one I was at. I was thirteen, it was my birthday gift. Then, when that man came, when he killed my mummy, Daddy he broke. I promised him I would finish the job, and I found the Hales. Derek, oh was he not what I expected. One look and I was gone, Daddy told me later that wolves could do that, manipulate their prey, especially werewolves, he sucked me in and he broke this family as bad as the rest of them, but Daddy helped me after Victoria, Daddy helped fix me, and now I'm going to fix him.' Kate said looking towards one of the back rooms. 

'This is a better plan than the last one,' Matt said and Kate hummed her agreement, 'but...'

'But?' Kate snapped her head up, eyes glaring at Matt. 

'But Danny...'

'We'll kill his little boyfriend,' Kate said. Stiles wondered at her mental health, clearly she had seen him with Scott earlier, did she not think Stiles had loyalty, unless she no longer cared, unless Stiles was bait to get Derek here. Stiles tried to push the bile starting to rise in his throat; this was all going horribly wrong.

'So we killed Lahey because,' Matt probed looking at Kate.

'Because that was the old plan, this way we get Derek here, we get him to bite Daddy then Daddy kills him, kills all those stupid Hales and we can finally get on with our lives...' Kate said with a dreamy look on her face. 

A poke in the ribs caught Stiles's attention. He looked up to find Matt watching him. 'Call Derek. Now.' 

Stiles reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone. It was still recording. 'What do you want me to say?' Stiles asked tilting it away so only he could see the screen. Nobody seemed to notice. Stiles killed the recording and pressed the last caller button, hoping they couldn't hear Derek answer. 

'Tell him to come here, tell him you've changed your mind, that you want him back, that you’re ready for some dirty sex. Tell him you're in love, I don't fucking care, just get him here. Don't tell him about the ash circle, or that Daddy's here, tell him you're alone in that old warehouse by the river, he should know the one, he owns it.' Kate said. 

'You sure you got it all?' Stiles asked swallowing. Kate frowned at him but his eyes flicked down to the phone, noticing the call had ended from the other end. 

'Now!' She practically screamed. Stiles nodded and opened his contact list, selecting his dad. It was answered after three rings. 

'Hey,' Stiles said into the phone. 

'Stiles what the hell is going on?'

'I'm sorry about the other night, I've changed my mind, and I want to tell you that I love you, no matter what happens.' Stiles said. Kate made a face at him and he nodded, biting his lip. 'I'm at the warehouse by the river, the old Hale one. I want you to come alone, because I'm alone,' Matt kicked his foot, 'and I realised that, I need you,' Stiles swallowed. 

'I've got it, son,' his dad's voice was quiet, 'how many are in there?'

'When will you be here?' Stiles asked looking up at Matt and Kate. She shivered with anticipation, eyes gleaming at him. His dad didn't speak which was what Stiles wanted really, 'four minutes, I know you're precise but Jesus Derek that's...' Kate was making slitting figures across her throat, 'precise. I'll see you in four minutes I guess,' Stiles kept amusement in his voice. 'I love you.' 

He killed the call and Kate snatched the phone from his hands, tossing it across the concrete floor. Stiles hoped the cracking sound was just he casing keeping the rest safe. 'Allison, you need to learn...'

'He's human,' Allison whispered looking horrified, 'we should wait, until Derek gets here, if he smells Stiles's blood maybe he won’t come in, and we need him in don't we?'

'We do, sweetie, you're so smart, such a good girl,' Kate cooed at her. Matt straightened up and cocked his head. 

'I hear a motorbike,' Matt said, his grin widening, 'just the one.'

'Of course it's only one, Derek may be an Alpha, but he's dumb as an ox,' Kate said running her fingers through Allison's hair. Stiles wondered if it was somehow soothing to Kate, or a way to keep dominance over the younger girl.

There was a sound at the door and Matt disappeared, slipping out the side. Derek stepped inside and immediately frowned. 'What's going on here?'

'Derek!' Kate called with a big smile, 'come in, I'm here to surprise you.'

'I'm certainly surprised,' Derek said deadpan, eyes glancing over Stiles and Allison for a second before resting on Kate. 

'I've missed you,' Kate said and for the first time she sounded sincere. Stiles almost felt sorry for her, but then he remembered she killed Isaac's father, and she witnessed the murder of Derek's father, and then had the audacity to sleep with Derek and never mention it. 

'I've missed you too,' Derek said looking between Kate and Stiles, 'what are you going to do with him?' Derek wondered. 

'Kill him, Allison's going to do it for us,' Kate said. Derek ignored Stiles in favour of gracing Allison with a smile and Stiles wondered if he got it all wrong, if there was something going on between Derek and Kate. He remembered that day by the lake, when Kate had come to talk to him, when Kate had smiled, when Derek had smiled back, like he was doing now. His brain was supplying theories of psychopaths pulling people into their twisted little schemes...

'Where's his phone?' Derek asked and Kate nodded to where it was lying. Derek collected it, checking the screen the slipping it into his pocket. He came back and stopped beside Kate, slipping an arm around her. Stiles swallowed but didn't speak, didn't dare. 'I can hear five heartbeats, not including my own,' Derek said to Kate. 

She looked up at him, her mouth gaping slightly. 'You must have got it wrong, there's only us. You get so confused sometimes,' she ran her fingers through his hair too. Derek let her, leaning into the touch, but his body tensed up slightly. 

'No, I know, I can hear pretty damn well, there's a heartbeat outside, one in that office, and you three here,' Derek's voice was soft and calm. His arm tightened around her uncomfortably and she started to struggle, looking to Allison for support, but Allison sat back, and fear in her eyes as she watched her Aunt struggle against Derek. 

The door opened and Kate suddenly stopped, chuckling to herself, but it wasn't Matt at the door, it was Stiles's father. There were a multitude of cars in the yard, Stiles could see them though the open door, all police vehicles. Matt was being pushed into one of them. 

'Games up,' Derek said and Kate’s struggles renewed, and somehow she got away from them. Officers poured in behind Stiles's father, but he was up ahead, gun trained on Kate. 

'Why don’t' you put the gun down,' Stiles heard his father say and looked up, alarmed to see Kate holding one in her fingers. 

'No!' Kate screamed and with shaking hands turned to point it at the sheriff. There was a loud crack and someone screamed, Stiles realised it was him. 

Everything was a blur, Kate was face down on the warehouse floor, and officer cuffing her wrists, Allison was weeping as she was cuffed too. Officers swarmed around his father and Stiles rushed forward, only to notice his father kneeling, covered in blood and Derek on the floor, bleeding and hissing. There was a wound on his arm, someone had torn his shirt, and it was black and ugly like no wound that Stiles had ever seen, not that he'd seen many bullet wounds but still...

He was pushed out of the way, Laura Hale on her knees beside Derek, shoving officers out of her way, telling people to scatter. The pack surrounded Derek, Scott too and the sheriff pulled Stiles along with him. 'Come on, leave them to it,' he said. Stiles tried to protest but Scott shot him a filthy look, but everybody else ignored him in favour of taking care of Derek. 

It felt like it had at the beginning, sitting in the back of the car as they rode home, like Stiles was no part of their family, of their pack. He picked around the house, once he was inside, after his dad went back to work, waiting for a call that he wouldn't receive, Derek still had his phone. 

The future suddenly looked bleak, Derek would be furious with him for what he did, for going against Derek's wishes, for following his original plan of befriending Kate. 

He went to bed around midnight, still no sign of Scott, no news from anyone. He didn't sleep, just tossed and turned until almost dawn, when he gave up and went to his computer desk, powering up his laptop and messing around on the internet. 

Stiles didn't see or hear from Scott for almost three days.

-

His cell phone was kept as evidence; Stiles had no access to it. He only had a few contacts anyway. He walked Beast once, but met no one on the way, no one that he knew. Beast behaved, unusually, padding along beside Stiles and looking around him, as if enjoying the weather. When Stiles came home Scott was in his room packing a bag. 

'Hey,' Stiles swallowed. Scott checked over his shoulder. 

'Hey,' Scott said. 

'So uh,' 

'Look I'm kind of busy here, Talia's offered to take some of my stuff down to Santa Monica so I won’t have so much to bring when I move down next month,' Scott said. 

'Oh, okay then,' Stiles stepped away from the room, changing his mind at the last minute. 'How's Derek?' 

'Okay,' Scott said, but Stiles noticed his shoulders tensing, his head dipping. He didn't want to talk anymore, so Stiles went into his own room and slumped onto the chair in the corner of the room. 

-

Stiles received his acceptance of his accommodation in student residence that next morning, and he quietly filled in the acceptance wondering what kind of person he would end up rooming with. He didn't want to go any longer, not to Santa Monica, but he'd made his choice now. Perhaps he could transfer after his first semester, go to New York like he'd suggested to Scott, or to Chicago, or anywhere, as long as it was away from Scott and the Hales. 

He hadn't intended to end up like this, even more alone than when the summer started, and it was just a few weeks in. Scott well and truly hated him now, after Stiles had managed to get Derek shot, and he hadn't heard from any of them, so it was a shock when Talia Hale, or McCall, Stiles supposed, came to the door that afternoon. Stiles heard Melissa greeting her, then calling him downstairs. It was the last thing he wanted to do, greet the mother of the man he had almost killed, but he sucked it up and walked down to the living room where she was sitting on the edge of the armchair. 

'Stiles,' she said nodding to him. Melissa hovered uncertainly, looking between the two of them, but she wasn't asked to leave and she joined him on the couch. Stiles shot her a grateful smile

'Hi,' Stiles sat down. 

'So here's the thing, my stupid son thinks that he put you in danger by being in a relationship with you, so in true Derek style he's doing what he thinks is best without talking or consulting with others, being pig headed and ignorant. He's decided that he's going to go home without saying goodbye to you, and he's asked Scott not to let you know what his plan is, which is selfish of Derek because Scott is dying to talk to you and tell you what’s going on but he doesn't want to go against his brothers wishes. As Derek's mother, and his Alpha, I have little fear of upsetting him, so I'm here.' Talia crossed her arms and leaned on her legs, her biker jacket sliding up her back a little. 

'Okay,' Stiles wrung his hands, wondering how to respond to that. 

'Perhaps you should go talk to him,' Melissa suggested. 

Stiles stood and wiped his hands on his jeans, scooting out to the hallway to grab his hoodie, 'um, where is he?'

'Our old family home,' Talia said. Stiles nodded, he knew the place in the woods, rushing out of the house and into his jeep. When he pulled into the yard there were motorbikes and trucks parked all over the place. Scott greeted him first with a frown. 

'What the hell are you doing here?' He hissed glaring at Stiles. 

'I came to talk to Derek,' Stiles swallowed down the hurt at Scott's anger. 

'He doesn't want to talk to you,' Scott said. 

Stiles sighed sadly, 'look, I just want to see him for five minutes, see that he's okay.'

'Hey,' Erica said coming to stand beside Scott. 

'Hi,' Stiles said dragging his eyes from Scott and greeting Erica. 

'Look, Stiles, why don't you just go, save yourself the embarrassment of Derek rejecting you in front of the whole pack. He was just using you, you were a bit of fun and he knew you were just what Kate would want to use against him, you were...convenient, but come on, you didn't even put out properly,' Erica snorted. 

Stiles felt himself flush, hurt and anger welling inside him. He looked to Scott who was looking at his shoes. 'Is this true?' Scott didn't answer. 'Is this true?' His voice was louder this time. 

Scott looked up and nodded, it was a lie, Stiles knew it was a lie, he'd always been able to tell with Scott, but he'd thought Scott was his best friend, and he knew in his heart right now that Scott was looking out for what was best for Stiles, protecting Stiles from the life he had to lead as a werewolf. 'You're lying to me, I know you are, you're lying and she's lying and everybody is fucking lying because Derek thinks I need protecting, well here's a newsflash, fuck you Scott, fuck all of you. This was supposed to be the best summer of my life, our last proper summer, and I wish you had just went like you always do, went away and left me here, and forgot about me like you usually do, so I'm going to go back home and I’m going to not bother with Santa Monica, I'm going to turn down my acceptance, and I'm going to go as far away from you as I can, and I wish you well for your life because I don't want to see you ever again.' 

'Stiles,' Scott reached out but Stiles pushed him away. He knew he was being dramatic, but right now he didn't care, he wanted to be away from everyone and everything, he wanted to be alone to think over what had just happened, over his life choices. 

'Fuck this,' Erica muttered and grabbed Stiles by the arm. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him, her grip firm as she dragged him inside and upstairs. Derek looked livid when she opened a door and pushed Stiles inside, slamming it shut behind him. Derek groaned a moment later and Stiles just looked at the door. 

'I don't want to be here.' Stiles said crossing his arms and standing as far away from Derek as he could. 

'I,' Derek looked away, 'fuck Stiles, you just, you fuck with my head, I want you, like I've never wanted anybody, not like I want you, but you're eighteen and I'm twenty six, you're going to go to college and have a wild time, you're going to have fun and start your life, and I'm thinking about a proper house, one large enough for kids with an extra-large garage for a motorbike workshop and a car, and you’re thinking about college parties and getting laid and this is my fault, I never should have come here, I never should have done this to you.'

'I got you shot,' Stiles said quietly. He was still smarting from Erica's words, from Scott's reactions, but he might as well get it all out. 'I thought if I could just get her to confess, but then I got you shot,' Stiles wrung his hands together, but then Derek was in front of him, tilting his chin up, looking into his eyes.

'I would have jumped in front of that bullet no matter who it was meant for,' Derek whispered pressing his fingers into Stiles's face. 'I wanted you so much, when I was shot, all I wanted was you in my arms, helping me to heal,' Derek closed his eyes and swallowed, 'I've missed you, I've only known you five minutes but it feels like a lifetime.'

'We can have fun together, can't we?' Stiles asked looking to Derek. 'We can go to college parties, and get drunk, go crazy, you can live my life a little while before I live yours,' Stiles pleaded. 

'That’s the thing, I don't want to do that to you, I don't want to take you away from what you could have at college,' Derek whispered cupping Stiles's face.

'I don't want anything else,' Stiles licked his lips, 'I want this with you, I'm sure of that.' Stiles was sure, had never known anything with more surety before in his life.

Derek whined and kissed Stiles, fingers pushing through Stiles's hair. 'I'll probably be possessive and needy sometimes, and I could be waiting for you outside of classes depending on my moods.'

'Have you seen you, I’m sure if anyone looks at you wrong my green eyed monster will be all up in their face pushing between the two of you,' Stiles kissed Derek again. For a few days he thought he would never have this, but now he didn't think he could ever let go. 

'Don't go somewhere else, come to Santa Monica,' Derek pleaded. Stiles eyes flicked over his face, watching his Adams apple bob in his throat, 'come live with me, you can have your own room, if it's too much too soon, or even live with someone else, close by, but come with me.'

'My parents met at the start of the summer; by the end of it they were married. She went to college, he trained to be a police officer,' Stiles said running his fingers through Derek's hair, 'when you know, you know, just like my parents did, right?'

'Right,' Derek pulled Stiles against him, kissed him hard. Stiles kissed him back, running his hands down Derek's arm, pulling away when Derek hissed. 

'What?' Stiles asked gaping.

'My wound isn't fully healed.' Derek admitted. Stiles reached for the bottom of Derek's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, tugging it off his wrists. He ran his fingers over the angry looking scar, he knew from memory that someday even that would be missing from Derek's body. It was such a contrast, the inked left arm, the Grim Reaper on a motorbike, riding the clouds, a wolf howling at him, the full moon behind him. It was truly beautiful artwork, whereas on Derek's right was beautiful smooth skin marred only by the bullet wound. 

'Why?' Stiles asked. Derek looked down at it, frowning. 

'Wolfsbane bullet.' Derek said. 'I want to take care of you, make it good.'

'That's okay, you can take care of me later, let me take care of you now, you always lead,' Stiles said pushing Derek backwards. As Derek moved, Stiles opened his jeans and pushed them off, along with his boxers, dragging Derek's socks from his feet. Derek swallowed when he landed, and Stiles reached for his own clothes, stripping slowly, letting Derek see everything. 

He moved forward and took Derek in his mouth, moving his head a few times along Derek's cock before lifting away, 'lube,' Stiles muttered. Derek gaped at him.

'I wanted to,' Derek started but Stiles glared down. 

'I said I was taking care of you, you can fuck me when your arm is better,' Stiles said. 

'Drawer,' Derek pointed with his chin. Stiles reached in and pulled the tube out, looking at the condoms lying in there. 

'Do we need protection, because Scott told me werewolves don’t carry STDs and I'm a virgin...' Stiles said looking at Derek. 

'He's right, even if you did have, I wouldn’t catch...' Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles. 

Stiles kissed Derek as he opened the tube and straddled Derek's hips, reaching behind himself. He'd fingered himself before, but never with someone watching like this. Stiles went for quick and efficient, opening himself precisely. 'I asked you before if you had a knot?' Stiles mentioned. 

'I do, I can control when I use it,' Derek admitted. 

'Good, because I don't think my first time's the best time do you?' Stiles asked bending to kiss Derek again. It felt good like this, taking control, but Derek letting him have it felt so much better.

'No,' Derek said almost reverently, his hands sliding over Stiles's legs, and hips, over his ribs, around his back. 

'Okay,' Stiles pulled his fingers out and jerked Derek's dick a few times, finally positioning it and sinking down so slowly, hissing at the first push, until his ass was flush with Derek's hips. It was uncomfortable but Stiles had stretched himself well so there was very little hurt. 

Stiles waited a moment, getting used to the feeling then he rose up a little, and then sunk down on Derek's length, making them both shudder. He repeated the motion again and again until he'd found a good rhythm, Derek making little thrusts, but Stiles doing most of the work. 'Stiles, you drive me fucking crazy,' Derek muttered, 'come down here.' Stiles dipped and kissed Derek again, licking his lips and pressing his face into Derek's neck as he rolled against him. Stiles felt Derek's hand sneak between them, he let Derek touch him, jerk him as Stiles sat up again and rode Derek properly, biting his lip at the sight of Derek's tattooed fingers covering the clean pink flesh of his dick. 

'Fuck,' Stiles muttered, looking at Derek. Derek looked good, his eyes blown; hand working Stiles, and Stiles knew he could easily live with this for the rest of his life, 'I’m going to...'

Stiles came hard, coating Derek's fingers and belly, slumping over him. Derek’s hips jerked up, punching into him, and Stiles felt him tense and come, panting loudly in Stiles's ear. 

Stiles lifted off Derek but stayed over Derek's thighs, rubbing his come into Derek's skin. Derek gaped at him, and for a moment it looked like he would get hard from Stiles marking him like this, but not so soon after. When Stiles was happy with his work he fell into the bed beside Derek and rested a cheek on Derek's left shoulder, just above the shaded full moon.

'Scott took off,' Derek said turning to kiss Stiles on the forehead, 'something about incest.'

Stiles grinned, he needed to talk to Scott, apologise for what he'd said, and he guessed they all did. 

'Hey,' Derek broke him out of his thoughts, 'it's going to be alright.'

'I know.' Stiles said as afternoon sunlight filtered through the open window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a dream sequence in this half that I feel like I need to explain. I didn't want it to stand out in different typeset etc because to Stiles it didn't feel like a dream, the elements of it were so real to him that it was more than a dream, it was part of his day. I've had similar experiences myself where I'm convinced that things that happen when I'm not fully conscious are not on the dream side of my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar Derek and his pack favoured was set a mile or so back from the pier. It was small, dimly lit and tourists passed it with heads down and eyes averted. Rows of motorbikes and the odd truck always sat out front. Unsurprisingly it was Hale owned. Stiles blinked at the dim light when he stepped out of the December sunlight. It was three pm on a Friday afternoon and the bar was always busier than it looked from outside. Scott was already there, playing pool with Isaac, Danny sitting behind him buried in piles of books as usual. Erica was behind the bar, playing with the cocktail shaker while Boyd tried to manipulate the jukebox into playing what he wanted for free. Stiles spotted Derek deep in conversation with his mother and sister in the corner of the room. 

Stiles went to the bar and ordered himself a beer, amused, still that he always got served here. Talia had some agreement with local law enforcement that if they left her bar alone she would help out when trouble arose elsewhere, using her unique skill set. Stiles collected his beer and joined Scott at the pool table, waving a hello to Danny. 

'Loser plays Stiles,' Isaac teased. Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

'Less of your cheek,' Stiles muttered. His throat was still a little tender from the end of semester party he'd attended last night. He had no idea what he was drinking, even Scott had looked adorably confused when Stiles found him in the kitchen this morning. 

'Or what?' Isaac probed. 

'I'll have your bike towed for illegal parking,' Stiles said sitting his drink beside Danny who didn't acknowledge him, 'I'm the sheriff's son you know.' 

'Sheriff has no jurisdiction here in Santa Monica,' Isaac said. 

'Fine, I'll tell Kali about that dream you told me about.'

'What dream?' Scott asked as Isaac's face fell into a scandalised frown. 

'You wouldn't,' Isaac said. 

'Try me,' Stiles said leaning on the pool table. 

A moment later warm hands slid over his hips and underneath the t-shirt he wore, fingers pressing into the skin of his belly. Stubble scraped at his neck as Derek's teeth nipped at his skin. 'Hey,' Derek whispered. 

'Hey,' Stiles said turning to kiss Derek. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles's throat, his thumb making little circles. 

'For once I had nothing to do with it,' Derek said. Stiles chuckled and pressed his ass back into Derek's crotch. 

'Semesters over, Christmas here I come,' Stiles said. Christmas had been the elephant in the room with them for weeks now, Derek was reluctant to leave his pack and family, but Stiles didn't want to not spend it with his dad. 

Derek just hummed in agreement. 'I need a date, office party is tonight,' Derek said. 

Stiles snorted. 'You mean where you bully other interns and I have to watch,' Stiles said turning in Derek's arms. Scott made a gagging noise beside them, Stiles ignored him. 

'I'm the best,' Derek shrugged. Stiles rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss Derek offered him. 

'I suppose seeing as you came to that party last night...hey any idea what I was drinking?' Stiles asked. Derek made a face but shook his head. 

'It tasted foul,' Derek complained pulling away. 

'Do I have to wear a dumb lawyer suit tonight?' Stiles complained. 

'If I have to you have to,' Derek said. Stiles huffed, but it wasn't all bad, the sight of Derek in a suit did wonders for Stiles's wank bank material, not that he needed more, what with the leathers and the bike, and that one morning on this very pool table that if Scott ever found out he would never use it again. He rarely needed to use that material now either, he moved into Derek's bedroom at Halloween because his stuff being in a separate bedroom just wasted space whenever he was never in the damn room in the first place. 

'Stop it!' Scott cried and Stiles tried to hide his grin. 

Derek sat beside Danny, nudging him. Danny ignored him, and Derek shared an amazed look with Alcide. It was one of their favourite past times, trying to distract Danny from his work. They always failed, and today would be no exception with Scott policing them. 

'Hey, leave him alone,' Scott said right on queue.

Derek chuckled and stood up, handing Stiles his beer. 'Come on we should get home and get ready for tonight,' Derek said. 

Across the room Erica cackled and Stiles spotted her deep in conversation with Laura, but he knew what they were laughing at. Stiles finished his beer and grabbed his helmet as he went out the door, tugging it on and sliding onto the bike behind Derek, linking his fingers over Derek's belly. 

-

The cold tiles were a sharp contrast to the molten heat pressing against Stiles's front as Derek plastered him into the wall. They had long since finished washing each other, and now Derek had three fingers buried in Stiles's ass as he ground against him.

'Derek,' Stiles breathed nipping at Derek's chin, 'Derek please,' he begged as water ran over his face. 

'Please what?' Derek asked biting at Stiles's neck. 

'Please,' Stiles wrapped fingers around Derek's cock, 'I want you to knot me.'

Derek pulled back, his eyes searching Stiles's face. 'Are you sure?'

'I've never been surer of anything in my life.' Stiles said. Everything happened so fast after that, the water was stopped, Stiles was dried and somehow ended up on the middle of their bed, spread out with Derek on his knees between Stiles's legs. 'Use your left hand,' Stiles begged. 

'Kinky little bastard,' Derek muttered coating his fingers with lube, his eyes locked on Stiles's face. Stiles rose onto his elbows watching Derek avidly as Derek's thick tattooed fingers fucked Stiles's hole open. 

'Yeah, I am,' Stiles whispered licking his lips as he watched himself be fucked. 

'How do you want to?' Derek asked. Stiles dragged his eyes away from the sight of Derek's fingers sliding into him and met Derek's eyes. 

'What's easiest?' Stiles asked. Derek twisted his fingers and Stiles gasped, his head falling back.

'For you, on your side, me behind you, for me, you on your belly, me fucking into you.' Derek dropped a kiss on Stiles's shoulder. 

'What about like this?' Stiles asked. Face to face was Stiles preference, either riding Derek or good old missionary. Even if it wasn't that's how Stiles would have chosen to do it, to watch Derek's face, look into those eyes as Derek knotted him. It was something Derek had never done with anyone else, he had confessed months ago before they left Beacon Hills, and Stiles liked to think that Derek was losing his knotting virginity to Stiles. He'd already lost his "ass virginity" as Stiles liked to put it, one Sunday morning when they were alone in the house.

'I like this, but I don't want to hurt you, or crush you,' Derek confessed. 

'You're always crushing me!' Stiles complained slapping at Derek's bicep. Derek raised an eyebrow at him but Stiles leaned forward, catching Derek's lips in a kiss, pulling him on top. 'Come on, Derek; let’s get this show on the road.'

'So romantic, I can't take it anymore, your sugar is rotting my teeth,' Derek said moving between Stiles's open thighs. 

'I'm letting you stick your cock in my ass, and then you're going to let it double in width at the bottom, I think I'm allowed a little snark,' Stiles said pushing at Derek's shoulders.

'Your love for me knows no bounds.' Derek deadpanned. 

'It does know no fucking bounds now hump me bitch before I find Mr Red and fuck myself while you whine at me from the corner.' Stiles threatened, knowing that sometimes Derek got irrationally jealous of the dildo Stiles bought as a gag joke one afternoon, telling Derek he thought it matched the colour of his Alpha eyes. (The sex after the first time Derek found Stiles using the dildo had been fucking amazing, and Stiles had no intention of ever letting Mr Red go.)

'Suck a pushy fucking bottom,' Derek said lining his cock up. Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Derek pushed in a little roughly, punching the words from Stiles's lungs. 

Stiles loved this, Derek moving above him, holding him down with his weight. Stiles would never not get turned on at the thought of Derek fucking him like this. 

It was sweaty, sticky, dirty, and Stiles knew they would need a shower again afterwards, if Derek allowed it that was, chances were if Derek was getting to knot Stiles his possessiveness could be notched up a few steps. Every movement had Derek's cock brushing his prostate, his belly pressing down on Stiles's hard leaking cock. Stiles wrapped one leg around the back of Derek's thighs, the other wrapped around his waist. 

'Stiles, I can feel it, can I?' Derek asked. His eyes were blown, tinged with red, his teeth elongating slightly. 

'Yeah, please I want you to,' Stiles said. Derek nodded and dropped his forehead to Stiles's shoulder. 'No, I want to see your face.'

'Stiles!' Derek pleaded but he lifted his head, met Stiles's gaze as he started to change. The pressure grew, thickening inside Stiles until they were locked together, little bumps all they could afford as they moved. 

The pressure inside Stiles kept brushing his prostate and without his cock being touched Stiles started to come.

'Fuck,' Derek's eyes looked down to where Stiles's untouched cock lay, 'oh baby, I fucking love you, look at you, doing this for me, so precious, all mine, I'll give you it all, everything, it's all yours baby, everything,' Derek babbled. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair, pulling his face up to kiss him quiet. 

It was more intimate than Stiles expected, he understood they would be locked together, but the need Stiles felt to touch Derek, to kiss and comfort him to show Derek that he felt exactly the same, it overwhelmed him. 'I love you too,' Stiles said cupping Derek's cheek as Derek slid his arms underneath Stiles's shoulders, bracing his knees on the bed.

'I think we might have to move,' Derek finally admitted. Stiles shook his head, and kissed Derek on the lips, touching Derek's tongue with his own, drawing the kiss out until Stiles was moaning again. 

'I think this is perfect just the way it is, we can deal with the stiff muscles later.' Stiles whispered. Derek closed his eyes and kissed Stiles again. 

'Remind me to thank Scott,' Derek said. Stiles imagined Derek thanking Scott and Scott's reaction to why he was being thanked. 'Stop thinking about Scott,' Derek muttered a few minutes later. 

'I'm thinking about you dolt!' Stiles complained. Derek dropped his forehead so it was resting against Stiles, nipping at his lips. 

'I mean it you know,' Derek said rocking his hips slightly, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Stiles said blinking slowly. He had a feeling that they would be missing the party tonight, Derek would get a little too possessive, wanting to keep Stiles to himself, hide away from the world, and honestly, Stiles was more than okay with that. 

'How do you feel about Christmas in Santa Monica?' Derek asked later when they were laying side by side in bed, gazing at each other, music playing in the background. 

'Uh,' Stiles froze but Derek smiled at him. 

'Because I convinced your dad and Melissa to come down here for the holidays and I think it would be a bit shit if you were there on your own...' Derek trailed off when Stiles smacked him on the shoulder. 

'Do you know what you are?' Stiles asked. 

'A werewolf, an Alpha, an amazing kisser?'

'Best. Boyfriend. Ever.' Stiles said punctuating each word with a kiss. 

'Nah,' Derek said kissing Stiles again, 'that title's all yours.'


End file.
